pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vocabulário filosófico
Ver vocabulário ESTUDO DE VOCABULÁRIO A priori 1.Diz-se de conhecimento admitido provisoriamente, ainda não suficientemente justificado, sendo incerto se o virá a ser. 2.Filos. Diz-se de conhecimento que é condição de possibilidade de experiência, e que independe dela quanto à sua própria origem. a posteriori. Independente da experiência sensível • Segundo Kant, são a priori os elementos do conhecimento (intuições, conceitos, juízos) independentes da experiência. Assim, por exemplo, a proposição "todos os corpos são extensos" é uma afirmação necessária e universalmente verdadeira (os juízos a priori são universais e necessários), existam corpos ou não; é uma verdade que não depende da experiência. O conhecimento é a posteriori quando só é possível através da experiência. ||| A priori não significa inato. Kant rejeitou resolutamente todo o conhecimento inato. Algo que se sabe ser válido antes de experimentado. O oposto é a posteriori, que é algo cuja validade só pode ser determinada pela experiência. A posteriori 1.Diz-se de conhecimento, afirmação, verdade, etc., provenientes da experiência, ou que dela dependem. 2.Diz-se de argumento, prova, raciocínio ou demonstração que passe de fatos a conclusões gerais, como os que vão do condicionado ao condicionante; empírico. a priori. Aquilo que é estabelecido e afirmado em virtude da experiência. Absoluto lat. absolutu. Adjetivo. 1.Que não depende de outrem ou de uma coisa; independente: Os feudos eram governados por senhores absolutos. 2.Que não tem limites; sem restrições; irrestrito, infinito: poder absoluto. 3.Diz-se de um Estado ou de um governo em que o poder soberano reside no chefe; soberano. 4.Não sujeito a condições; incondicional. 5.Superior a todos os outros; único, firme: Está senhor absoluto da situação. 6.Que não admite contradição; incontestável: verdade absoluta. 7.Pleno, completo, cabal: Vive na mais absoluta miséria. 8.Diz-se de substância quimicamente pura: álcool absoluto. 9.Absolvido, perdoado. 10.Filos. Diz-se, propriamente, do que existe em si e/ou por si. Substantivo masculino. 11.Filos. Conceito-limite que satisfaz a tendência totalizante e unificante do pensamento; conceito de um ser, ideal ou material, que se definiria como o princípio constitutivo e explicativo de toda a realidade. 12.P. ext. Atributo metafísico de Deus. Abstração lat. tard. abstractione. 1.Ato de abstrair(-se); abstraimento. 2.Filos. Ato de separar mentalmente um ou mais elementos de uma totalidade complexa (coisa, representação, fato), os quais só mentalmente podem subsistir fora dessa totalidade. determinação (6 e 7) e generalização (5). 3.Filos. O resultado de abstrações (termo, conceito, idéia, elemento de classe, etc.); abstrato. 4.Estado de alheamento do espírito; enleio, devaneio, abstraimento. 5.P. ext. Falta de atenção; distração, alheamento; abstraimento. 6.Art. Plást. Obra de arte abstrata. Abstrato lat. abstractu, part. pass. de abstrahere, ‘separar de’; ‘abstrair’. 1.Resultante de abstração (3): A coragem e o medo são conceitos abstratos. 2.Que utiliza abstrações, que opera com qualidades e relações, e não com a realidade sensível: pensamento abstrato; ciência abstrata. 3.Que expressa uma qualidade ou característica separada do objeto a que pertence ou a que está ligada: substantivo abstrato; As palavras pobreza e honra são abstratas. 4.Art. Plást. Diz-se da manifestação artística de conteúdo e forma alheios a qualquer representação figurativa, que é característica de diferentes épocas, culturas ou correntes estéticas, e transcende as aparências exteriores da realidade; abstracionista: arte abstrata. nesta acepç., figurativo (2). 5.Filos. Diz-se de representação à qual não corresponde nenhum dado sensorial ou concreto, i. e., daquela que apresenta seus objetos sem características individuadoras. nesta acepç., concreto (7). 6.P. ext. Que é de compreensão difícil; obscuro, vago, abstruso: texto abstrato. 7.Distraído, desatento: “percorreu distraído duas ou três páginas e ficou a olhar a chama trêmula da vela, cada vez mais abstrato e mais febril.” (Aluísio Azevedo, Casa de Pensão, pp. 164-165). 8.Art. Plást. Abstracionista (1 e 2): pintor abstrato. ~ V. álgebra —a, arte —a, caso —, conceito — e substantivo —. Substantivo masculino. 9.Aquilo que se considera existente só no domínio das idéias e sem base material: “Fulgêncio vivia do escrito, do impresso, .... do abstrato, dos princípios e das fórmulas.” (Machado de Assis, Histórias sem Data, p. 190.). 10.Filos. Abstração (3). 11.Art. Plást. Abstracionista (3). Por oposição ao concreto, o abstracto situa-se no domínio do pensamento e não da existência material. Alienação lat. alienatione. 1.Ato ou efeito de alienar(-se); alheação. 2.Cessão de bens. 3.Transporte, enlevo, arrebatamento. 4.Psiq. Alienação mental (q. v.). 5.Filos. Processo ligado essencialmente à ação, à consciência e à situação dos homens, e pelo qual se oculta ou se falsifica essa ligação de modo que apareça o processo (e seus produtos) como indiferente, independente ou superior aos homens, seus criadores. (nesta acepç.) objetivação e reificação. 6.Filos. Estado, condição ou produto de alienação. 7.Hist. Filos. Segundo Hegel (v. hegelianismo), processo essencial à consciência e pelo qual ao observador ingênuo o mundo parece constituído de coisas independentes umas das outras, e indiferentes à consciência — independência e indiferença serão negadas pelo conhecimento Filosófico. 8.Hist. Filos. Segundo Marx (v. marxismo), situação resultante dos fatores materiais dominantes da sociedade, e por ele caracterizada sobretudo no sistema capitalista, em que o trabalho do homem se processa de modo que produza coisas que imediatamente são separadas dos interesses e do alcance de quem as produziu, para se transformarem, indistintamente, em mercadorias. 9.P. ext. Falta de consciência dos problemas políticos e sociais. Alienação fiduciária. 1. Econ. Transferência pelo devedor ao credor do domínio de um bem, em garantia de pagamento. Alienação mental. 1. Psiq. Qualquer forma de perturbação mental que incapacita o indivíduo para agir segundo as normas legais e convencionais do seu meio social. se diz apenas alienação. Argumento Raciocínio mais ou menos desenvolvido cujo objectivo é provar ou refutar uma proposição ou uma tese. ||| "Algumas pessoas pensam que argumentar é apenas expor os seus preconceitos de uma forma nova. É por isso que muita gente considera que argumentar é desagradável e inútil, confundindo argumentar com discutir. Dizemos por vezes que discutir é uma espécie de luta verbal. Contudo, argumentar não é nada disso. Neste Iivro "argumentar" quer dizer oferecer um conjunto de razões a favor de uma conclusão ou oferecer dados favoráveis a uma conclusão. Neste livro argumentar não é apenas a afirrnação de determinado ponto de vista nem uma discussão. Os argumentos são tentativas de sustentar certos pontos de vista com razões. Neste sentido, os argumentos não são inúteis; na verdade, são essenciais." (Anthony Weston - A arte de argumentar, p. 13) Atributo lat. attributu. 1.Aquilo que é próprio de um ser: 2.Emblema distintivo; símbolo. 5.Filos. Caráter essencial de uma substância. 9.Lóg. Caráter afirmado ou negado de um sujeito; predicado, categorema, nota, característica. nesta acepç., qualidade (9). Caos lat. chaos < gr. cháos. 1.Hist. Filos. Nas mitologias e cosmogonias pré-Filosóficas, vazio obscuro e ilimitado que precede e propicia a geração do mundo; abismo: “Assim, o Deus poderoso, ardente de vida, faz surgir do caos o homem, a mulher, os astros” (Graça Aranha, A Estética da Vida, pp. 51-52). 2.Grande confusão ou desordem: “uma cidade não é só ruído e caos.” (Antônio Silva Graça, Viagem ao Fim da História, p. 61). 3.Fís. Comportamento praticamente imprevisível exibido em sistemas regidos por leis deterministas, e que se deve ao fato de as equações não-lineares que regem a evolução desses sistemas serem extremamente sensíveis a variações, em suas condições iniciais; assim, uma pequena alteração no valor de um parâmetro pode gerar grandes mudanças no estado do sistema, à medida que este tem uma evolução temporal. Caos primordial. 1. Cosm. Concepção de que ao princípio o Universo pode ter sido altamente irregular e heterogêneo. Cidadão cidade + -ão2. 1.Indivíduo no gozo dos direitos civis e políticos de um Estado, ou no desempenho de seus deveres para com este. 2.Habitante da cidade. 3.Pop. Indivíduo, homem, sujeito: Cidadão do mundo. 1. Homem que põe os interesses da humanidade acima dos da pátria; cidadão do Universo. Ciência lat. scientia. 1.Conhecimento (3): tomar ciência. 2.Saber que se adquire pela leitura e meditação; instrução, erudição, sabedoria. 3.Conjunto de conhecimentos socialmente adquiridos ou produzidos, historicamente acumulados, dotados de universalidade e objetividade que permitem sua transmissão, e estruturados com métodos, teorias e linguagens próprias, que visam compreender e, poss., orientar a natureza e as atividades humanas. 4.Campo circunscrito, dentro da ciência (3), concernente a determinada parte ou aspecto da natureza ou das atividades humanas, como, p. ex., a química, a sociologia, etc. 5.A soma dos conhecimentos humanos considerados em conjunto: os progressos da ciência em nossos dias. 6.Pop. Habilidade intuitiva, sabedoria: “A ciência da aranha, da abelha e a minha, muita gente desconhece” (Luiz Vieira e João do Vale, da canção popular Na Asa do Vento). Ciência aplicada. 1. Ciência (3) que é produzida com a intenção de ser aplicada a objetivos práticos. tecnologia e ciência pura. Ciência básica. 1. Ciência (3) que trata dos aspectos mais gerais ou fundamentais da realidade, ger. sem preocupação com as suas aplicações práticas a curto prazo. 2. Ciência (3) que tem participação fundamental nos conhecimentos necessários ao exercício de um campo de atividade: a anatomia, a bioquímica, etc. Ciência cristã. 1. Misto de religião e medicina mental, fundada em 1866 nos E.U.A. por Mary Baker-Eddy (1821-1910). Ciência da computação. 1. Inform. Disciplina que estuda o projeto, a operação, o uso e a programação de computadores, aliando aspectos da matemática, da lógica, da engenharia e da teoria da informação. Ciência infusa. 1. A que se supõe vinda de Deus por inspiração. Ciência pura. 1. Ciência (3) em que a investigação é feita sem qualquer preocupação com a aplicação. ciência aplicada. Ciências biológicas. 1. Biol. O conjunto das ciências ciência (4) cujos conhecimentos são fundamentalmente orientados para o estudo da biologia, ou são derivados dela: a biologia, a biofísica, a farmacologia, etc. Ciências contábeis. 1. O conjunto das ciências aplicadas, ou afins, ou derivadas, ou que contribuem fundamentalmente para a contabilidade (1): a contabilidade e a administração. Ciências da natureza. 1. Ciências naturais. Ciências da saúde. 1. O conjunto das ciências básicas (2) e aplicadas que tratam da saúde humana e animal: a medicina, a odontologia, a veterinária, etc. Ciências da Terra. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que tratam do meio físico ao redor do homem: a oceanografia, a geologia, a geografia física, a climatologia, etc.; geociências. Ciências da vida. 1. O conjunto formado pelas ciências biológicas e da saúde. Ciências econômicas. 1. Economia (7). Ciências empíricas. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que são formadas pela observação da natureza e por teorias e hipóteses que podem ser com ela diretamente confrontadas. ciências formais. Ciências exatas. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que se baseiam em teorias, normalmente expressas matematicamente, capazes de fornecer conceitos precisos. Ciências experimentais. 1. Aquelas cujo método exige o recurso da experimentação. Ciências físicas. 1. A física, a química, e ciências afins, como a meteorologia, a hidrologia, a geologia. Ciências formais. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que têm como objetivo de estudo sistemas matemáticos, lógicos e similares, que não se referem, diretamente, à realidade física. ciências empíricas. Ciências humanas. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que têm como objetivo de estudo o comportamento do homem e os fenômenos culturais humanos: a psicologia, a antropologia, a história, a sociologia, etc. Ciências jurídicas. 1. O conjunto das ciências derivadas do direito (13), ou fundamentalmente influenciadas por ele: o direito internacional, o direito criminal, etc. Ciências lingüísticas. 1. A lingüística e a fonética. 2. Aquelas que tratam da linguagem e das línguas, como a lingüística, a lingüística aplicada, a neurolingüística, a psicolingüística e a sociolingüística. Ciências matemáticas. 1. As ciências ciência (4) em que as investigações fazem uso da matemática, ou são fundamentalmente influenciadas por ela, ou são dela derivadas: a matemática, a estatística, a física teórica, etc. Ciências morais. 1. As que estudam os sentimentos, pensamentos e atos do homem, aquilo que constitui o espírito humano. Ciências naturais. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que têm como objetivo de estudo a natureza em torno do homem, sendo este incluído apenas na condição de animal natural: a física, a química, a astronomia, a geologia, a biologia. história natural. Ciências normativas. 1. Aquelas que, como a lógica e a moral, traçam normas ao pensamento e à conduta humana. Ciências ocultas. 1. Ocultismo (1). Ciências políticas. 1. O conjunto das ciências que estudam a organização e o funcionamento do Estado, e as interações dos grupos nele existentes: a política, a sociologia, etc. Ciências sociais. 1. As ciências ciência (4) que têm como objetivo de estudo os grupos humanos: a sociologia, a antropologia, a geografia humana, a história, a lingüística, a pedagogia, a psicologia social. Conceito lat. conceptu. 1.Filos. Representação dum objeto pelo pensamento, por meio de suas características gerais. qualidade (8), abstração (3), idéia (12) e significação (3). 2.Ação de formular uma idéia por meio de palavras; definição, caracterização: O professor deu-nos um conceito de beleza absolutamente subjetivo. 3.Pensamento, idéia, opinião: Emitiu conceitos reveladores de grande competência. 4.Modo de pensar, de julgar, de ver; noção, concepção: Seu conceito de elegância está ultrapassado, meu caro. 5.Apreciação, julgamento, avaliação, opinião: Não tenho conceito formado sobre este assunto; Com sua atitude correta na questão ele subiu no meu conceito. 6.P. ext. Avaliação de conduta e/ou aproveitamento escolar, etc. nesta acepç., nota (10). 7.Reputação, fama: Goza de bom conceito entre os colegas. 8.Máxima, sentença, provérbio. 9.Parte de uma charada, um logogrifo, etc., na qual se dá a palavra ou frase que é a chave para a solução proposta. 10.Embr. Obst. O conjunto de formações que compõem um ovo fertilizado em qualquer fase do seu desenvolvimento, desde a fertilização até o parto. Conceito absoluto. 1. Lóg. Escolást. Conceito de algo (qualidade ou relação) não submetido às condições limitativas do sujeito em que se realiza; conceito abstrato. Ex.: a sabedoria, a anterioridade. Conceito abstrato. 1. Lóg. Escolást. Conceito absoluto. Conceito indefinido. 1. Lóg. Conceito que exprime uma essência indeterminada. Ex.: não-homem. Consciência lat. conscientia. 1.Filos. Atributo altamente desenvolvido na espécie humana e que se define por uma oposição básica: é o atributo pelo qual o homem toma em relação ao mundo (e, posteriormente, em relação aos chamados estados interiores, subjetivos) aquela distância em que se cria a possibilidade de níveis mais altos de integração. 2.P. ext. Conhecimento desse atributo. 3.Faculdade de estabelecer julgamentos morais dos atos realizados: uma consciência reta; consciência torturada. 4.Conhecimento imediato da sua própria atividade psíquica ou física: “Tudo isso se desenrolava dentro dele sem que ele próprio tivesse plena consciência dos pensamentos.” (Macedo Miranda, Pequeno Mundo Outrora, p. 35.) 5.Conhecimento, noção, idéia: Só agora tem consciência do mal que sofrera. 6.Cuidado com que se executa um trabalho, se cumpre um dever; senso de responsabilidade: Fez a tradução com toda a consciência. 7.Honradez, retidão, probidade: homem de consciência. Consciência coletiva. 1. Sociol. Conjunto de representações, de sentimentos ou de tendências não explicáveis pela psicologia do indivíduo, mas pelo fato do agrupamento dos indivíduos em sociedade. Consciência de si. 1. Filos. Autoconsciência. Consciência moral. 1. Ét. A faculdade de distinguir o bem do mal, de que resulta o sentimento do dever ou da interdição de se praticarem determinados atos, e a aprovação ou o remorso por havê-los praticado. Em sã consciência. 1. Com sinceridade; sinceramente. Pôr a consciência em almoeda. 1. Oferecê-la a quem mais der. Contingência contingência lat. contingentia. S. f. 1. Qualidade do que é contingente. 2. Incerteza sobre se uma coisa acontecerá ou não. 3. Com. Cota, quinhão, contingente. contingência Datação: 1537 lat. contingentia,ae 'acidente, acaso' 1 caráter do que é contingente 2 possibilidade de que alguma coisa aconteça ou não 3 Derivação: por extensão de sentido. fato imprevisível ou fortuito que escapa ao controle; eventualidade Ex.: estar preparado para qualquer c. 4 Rubrica: filosofia. caráter do que ocorre de maneira eventual, circunstancial, sem necessidade, pois poderia ter acontecido de maneira diferente ou simplesmente não ter se efetuado Cosmos Do tax. Cosmos < gr. kósmos.] Bot. 1.Gênero de plantas herbáceas da América tropical, de folhas opostas, flores solitárias, paniculadas, e capítulos ligulados; algumas espécies são cultivadas como ornamentais. 2.Qualquer espécie desse gênero, como, p. ex., a Cosmos bipinnatus (v. amor-de-moça) e a Cosmos sulphureus (v. picão-do-grande): “Quando voltou, correndo, trazia consigo uma braçada de cosmos retardatários, colhidos pelo caminho.” (Ciro dos Anjos, Abdias, p. 188.) 3.Qualquer espécime desse gênero, ou a flor dele. Costume lat. consuetudine. 1.Uso, hábito ou prática ger. observada: “Tenho o costume, em Paris, de visitar os cemitérios” (Costa Rego, Águas Passadas, p. 269). 2.Particularidade, característica: Seu relógio tem o costume de atrasar. 3.Jurisprudência baseada no uso e não na lei escrita. 4.Pop. V. menstruação (1). 5.Uso, moda: o costume das calças compridas. ~ V. costumes. Às de costume. 1. Jur. Abrev. da expr. às perguntas de costume, empregada nos termos de depoimento e relativa aos impedimentos das testemunhas. Crença lat. med. credentia. 1.Ato ou efeito de crer. 2.Fé religiosa. 3.Aquilo em que se crê, que é objeto de crença. 4.Convicção íntima. 5.Opinião adotada com fé e convicção: crenças políticas. 6.Filos. Forma de assentimento que se dá às verdades de fé, que é objetivamente insuficiente, embora subjetivamente se imponha com grande convicção. nesta acepç., certeza (7) e opinião (6). Criacionismo criação + -ismo, seg. o padrão erudito. 1.Rel. Teoria da origem dos seres por criação, oposta à evolução espontânea. 2.Liter. A forma hispano-americana do expressionismo (q. v.). Crise lat. crise < gr. krísis. 1.Med. Alteração (melhora, ou piora) que sobrevém no curso de uma doença. 2.Med. Acidente repentino que sobrevém numa pessoa em estado aparente de boa saúde ou agravamento súbito de um estado crônico: crise de asma; crise de apendicite; crise epiléptica; crise cardíaca. 3.Manifestação violenta e repentina de ruptura de equilíbrio: crise emocional. 4.Manifestação violenta de um sentimento: crise de raiva; crise de ternura. 5.Estado de dúvidas e incertezas: crise religiosa; crise moral. 6.Fase difícil, grave, na evolução das coisas, dos fatos, das idéias: período de crise; crise familiar; crise literária; crise política, crise agrícola. 7.Momento perigoso ou decisivo: crise histórica. 8.Lance embaraçoso; lance, conjuntura: crise amorosa. 9.Tensão, conflito: crise diplomática; crise internacional. 10.Deficiência, falta, penúria: crise de mão-de-obra; crise do café. 11.Econ. Ponto de transição entre um período de prosperidade e outro de depressão: A crise de 1929. 12.Teatr. Complicação e agravamento da intriga, que leva a ação dramática a uma catástrofe ou a conseqüência grave e decisiva; crise dramática. 13.Bras. Pop. Paradeiro (2). Crise dramática. 1. Teatr. Crise (12). Crise epiléptica. 1. Neur. Psiq. Distúrbio paroxístico e transitório de função cerebral, e em que podem ser observados perda de consciência, fenômenos motores anormais, etc. Crise epiléptica generalizada. 1. Neur. Psiq. A que se caracteriza, clinicamente, por alteração da consciência e por manifestações vegetativas maciças, acompanhando-se, ou não, de fênomenos motores que comprometem, simultaneamente, ambos os lados do corpo. Crise epiléptica parcial. 1. Neur. Psiq. Aquela cujos sintomas iniciais (motores, sensoriais, etc.) não têm o caráter maciço que apresentam no curso das crises generalizadas (v. crise epiléptica generalizada). Crise social. 1. Sociol. Situação grave em que os acontecimentos da vida social, rompendo padrões tradicionais, perturbam a organização de alguns ou de todos os grupos integrados na sociedade. Crítica Do gr. kritiké, do fem. de kritikós.] 1.Arte ou faculdade de examinar e/ou julgar as obras do espírito, em particular as de caráter literário ou artístico: O “Jornal de Crítica”, de Álvaro Lins, passa em revista diversos aspectos da literatura; crítica musical; crítica cinematográfica. 2.A expressão da crítica (1), em geral por escrito, sob forma de análise, comentário ou apreciação teórica e/ou estética: As críticas de Sainte-Beuve são clássicas na literatura francesa. 3.O conjunto daqueles que exercem a crítica; os críticos: Seu livro foi bem recebido pela crítica; “Sem receio de erro, afirmamos que grande parte da orientação cultural do nosso teatro se deve à crítica.” (Sábato Magaldi, Panorama do Teatro Brasileiro, p. 265). 4.Juízo crítico; discernimento, critério. 5.Discussão dos fatos históricos. 6.Apreciação minuciosa; julgamento. 7.Ato de criticar, de censurar; censura, condenação. 8.Filos. Apreciação (4). 9.Restr. Julgamento ou apreciação desfavorável, censura: Não suporta a mínima crítica. critica, do v. criticar. Crítica do texto. 1. V. crítica textual. Crítica textual. 1. Disciplina que tem por finalidade a restituição de um texto à sua forma lingüística original, dele retirando todas as alterações que possa ter sofrido no decurso de sua transmissão (6) do autor ao leitor. crítica do texto e filologia. Cf. ecdótica. Abaixo da crítica. 1. Muito mau ou censurável; lastimável: um texto abaixo da crítica; procedimento abaixo da crítica. Nova crítica. 1. Movimento crítico-literário surgido nos E.U.A. (The New Criticism) na década de 1930, que modificou profundamente a crítica e o estilo da literatura, por considerar a obra literária como um todo autônomo e auto-suficiente, com seus elementos organicamente relacionados, independente de dados históricos ou biográficos do autor, atribuindo a verdadeira significação dela à intenção do autor ao escrevê-la. Crítico Do gr. kritikós, pelo lat. criticu.] 1.Pertencente ou relativo à crítica. 2.Relativo a crise. 3.Que encerra crítica, julgamento: observações críticas. 4.Grave, perigoso: o período crítico de uma doença. 5.Embaraçoso, difícil, perigoso: situação crítica. 6.Eng. Nucl. Diz-se de qualquer sistema ou processo em que se opera uma reação em cadeia com um fator de multiplicação efetivo igual à unidade. ~ V. acoplamento —, aparato —, área —a, conjunto —, descarga epiléptica —a, edição —a, editor —, fortuna —a, freqüência —a, idealismo —, massa —a, manifestação epiléptica —a, montagem —a, ponto —, pressão —a, realismo —, temperatura —a, valor — e velocidade —a. Substantivo masculino. 7.Aquele que faz críticas; censor. nesta acepç.: criticastro, critiqueiro. Cf. critico, do v. criticar, e críptico. Darwinismo antr. Darwin (v. darwiniano) + -ismo. 1.Sistema de história natural cuja conclusão extrema é o parentesco fisiológico e a origem comum de todos os seres vivos, com a formação de novas espécies por um processo de seleção natural (q. v.). Darwinismo social. 1. Corrente teórica da segunda metade do séc. XIX e primeira metade do séc. XX, ou a doutrina por ela formulada, que aplica alguns princípios básicos da idéia darwinista de evolução (como as de seleção natural, luta pela existência, e sobrevivência do mais apto) ao estudo e interpretação da vida humana em sociedade. designação é historicamente imprecisa, uma vez que as primeiras obras ligadas a essa corrente antecederam a elaboração e publicação dos trabalhos de C. Darwin em biologia. Dever lat. debere. 1.Ter obrigação de: O estudante deve estudar. 2.Ter de pagar; estar na obrigação de restituir: Não posso viajar porque devo muito dinheiro. 3.Ter de; precisar: Devo partir dentro em pouco. Verbo transitivo direto e indireto. 4.Estar obrigado; estar em agradecimento: Deve todo o seu saber ao mestre. 5.Dever (6): Deve mais de meio milhão ao sócio. Verbo transitivo circunstancial e indireto. 6.Estar obrigado ao pagamento de: Deve 50 reais ao irmão. Verbo transitivo indireto. 7.Seguido da preposição de e de um verbo no infinitivo, indica probabilidade, suposição: “Às súplicas e às mágoas / Tua alma de mulher deve de palpitar” (Machado de Assis, Poesias Completas, p. 42); “As barcaças do cais estão cansadas, / Devem de estar muito cansadas” (Adelmar Tavares, Poesias Completas, p. 98); “Quando a manhã nasceu, / Eu devia de ter um vago olhar louco” (José Régio, As Encruzilhadas de Deus, p. 100); Deve de chover hoje. uso moderno da língua pouco atende a essa peculiaridade; assim, é mais comum que se diga, com a mesma acepç., Deve chover hoje, etc. Verbo intransitivo. 8.Ter dívidas ou deveres. 9.V. dever (7): Amanhã deve chover. Verbo pronominal. 10.Consagrar-se, dedicar-se, aplicar-se: Atualmente, a grande atriz deve-se, apenas, à vida religiosa. ind.: devia, etc.; m.-q.-perf.: devera (ê), deveras (ê), etc.; part.: devido. Cf. dévia, fem. de dévio, deveras, adv., e divido, do v. dividir. Substantivo masculino. 11.Obrigação, tarefa; incumbência. 12.Ét. Obrigação moral. 13.Ét. Obrigação moral determinada, expressa numa regra de ação. Direito Do lat. cláss. directu.] Adjetivo. 1.Do, ou pertencente ao lado do corpo humano em que a ação muscular é, no tipo normal, mais forte e mais ágil; destro. 2.Correspondente a esse lado para um observador colocado em frente: a ala direita de um edifício. 3.Nos rios, diz-se do lado que fica à direita do observador que olha a parte para onde as águas descem. 4.Que segue sempre a mesma direção; reto, direto. 5.Que não é curvo. 6.Aprumado, ereto. 7.Íntegro, probo, justo, honrado. 8.Leal, franco, sincero. ~ V. braço —, canal hepático —, coração —, margem —a, pá —a e primo —. Substantivo masculino. 9.Aquilo que é justo, reto e conforme à lei. 10.Faculdade legal de praticar ou deixar de praticar um ato. 11.Prerrogativa, que alguém possui, de exigir de outrem a prática ou abstenção de certos atos, ou o respeito a situações que lhe aproveitam; jus. 12.Faculdade concedida pela lei; poder legítimo: direito de caça; direito de pesca. 13.Ciência das normas obrigatórias que disciplinam as relações dos homens em sociedade; jurisprudência. 14.O conjunto de conhecimentos relativos a esta ciência, ou que tem implicações com ela, ministrados nas respectivas faculdades: estudante de direito. 15.O conjunto das normas jurídicas vigentes num país. 16.Complexo de normas não formuladas que regem o comportamento humano; lei natural: direito universal. 17.Taxa alfandegária; imposto: direitos de importação. 18.Regalia, privilégio, prerrogativa: direito de primogenitura. 19.O lado principal, ou mais perfeito, de um objeto, de um tecido, etc. (em oposição ao avesso) avesso (3); anverso. 20.Bras. Murro ou golpe do braço direito, no jogo do boxe. Advérbio. 21.Em linha reta; diretamente, direto: “tirei a pistola da bolsa e, com ela na mão, corri como um louco direito à árvore onde tínhamos deixado o prisioneiro” (João Sarmento Pimentel, Memórias do Capitão, p. 219). 22.Bem, normalmente, convenientemente; direitamente: Vive direito; Trabalhou direito, apesar de adoentado. Direito adjetivo. 1. Conjunto de leis que determinam a forma por que se devem fazer valer os direitos; conjunto de leis reguladoras dos atos judiciários; direito processual, direito judiciário. Direito administrativo. 1. Complexo de normas e princípios que presidem à organização e funcionamento dos serviços públicos. Direito adquirido. 1. O que se constituiu de modo definitivo e se incorporou irreversivelmente ao patrimônio do seu titular. Direito aéreo. 1. Complexo de normas e princípios, de caráter internacional, reguladores da navegação aérea, civil e comercial, e das atividades relacionadas com o espaço aéreo. Direito agrário. 1. Ramo da ciência jurídica, composto de normas imperativas e supletivas, que rege as relações emergentes da atividade do homem sobre a terra, observados os princípios de produtividade e justiça social. Direito assistencial. 1. Conjunto de normas com que o Estado provê às necessidades gerais do trabalhador, fazendo-o beneficiário da assistência e previdência social. Direito autoral. 1. Direito exercido pelo autor ou por seus descendentes sobre suas obras, no tocante a publicação, tradução, venda, etc. Direito cambiário. 1. Conjunto de normas que disciplinam as relações jurídicas entre as pessoas vinculadas em operações de natureza cambial. cambial (2). Direito canônico. 1. O que estabelece a ordem jurídica da Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana. Direito civil. 1. Conjunto de normas reguladoras dos direitos e obrigações de ordem privada atinentes às pessoas, aos bens e às suas relações. Direito clássico. 1. Direito romano. Direito comercial. 1. Complexo de normas que regem as operações comerciais e disciplinam os direitos e obrigações das pessoas que exercem profissional e habitualmente o comércio. Direito constitucional. 1. Conjunto de normas e princípios fundamentais que regulam a organização política do Estado, forma de governo, atribuições e funcionamento dos poderes políticos, seus limites e relações, e bem assim os direitos individuais e a intervenção estatal na esfera social, econômica, intelectual e ética. Direito consuetudinário. 1. Complexo de normas não escritas originárias dos usos e costumes tradicionais dum povo; direito costumeiro. Direito costumeiro. 1. Direito consuetudinário. Direito criminal. 1. Direito penal. Direito das gentes. 1. Direito internacional público. Direito de arena. 1. Dentre os direitos conexos, o que é usufruído por artistas e atletas, relativo à transmissão e retransmissão de espetáculos públicos. Direito de fundo. 1. Aquilo que define a essência ou a matéria do direito objetivo. 2. Conjunto de normas jurídicas abstratas, geradoras das relações concretas de direito (as disposições de direito civil, comercial, penal, etc.); direito substantivo. Direito de petição. 1. Faculdade que tem o cidadão de representar aos poderes públicos acerca de providências de interesse do país, ou denunciar abusos ou iniqüidades de agentes da autoridade. Direito de preferência. 1. Direito que a lei assegura aos titulares de certos créditos de serem satisfeitos com prioridade em relação aos outros. Direito de regresso. 1. Direito que cabe ao portador de título cambiário de exigir do sacador, endossadores e respectivos avalistas o pagamento não feito pelo sacado. 2. Direito conferido por lei a quem satisfaz obrigação de outrem, ou a totalidade de obrigação comum, para haver das pessoas anteriormente vinculadas o ressarcimento que lhe couber. ger.: direito de retorno, direito regressivo de recurso. sub-rogação. Direito de reprodução. 1. V. copirraite. Direito de resposta. 1. Direito da pessoa física ou jurídica à veiculação de resposta, em jornal ou emissora que haja divulgado matéria ofensiva ou enganosa a seu respeito. Direito de retorno. 1. V. direito de regresso. Direito do trabalho. 1. Conjunto de normas que regem as relações de trabalho entre empregados e empregadores, e bem assim os direitos resultantes da condição jurídica dos trabalhadores. Direito escrito. 1. O que se acha expresso na lei. Direito falencial. 1. Conjunto de normas substantivas e adjetivas que disciplinam a falência e a concordata, e regulam a condição, responsabilidade e obrigações do falido ou concordatário, e os direitos dos credores destes; direito falimentar. Direito falimentar. 1. Direito falencial. Direito financeiro. 1. O que rege a economia estatal e fixa normas de aplicação dos fundos públicos às necessidades da administração. Direito fiscal. 1. Conjunto de normas e princípios que regulam a arrecadação de tributos, obrigações dos tributários, constituição, atribuições e funcionamento dos órgãos fiscalizadores; direito tributário. Direito individual. 1. O relativo a tudo quanto se refere à dignidade da pessoa humana, tal como a vida, a liberdade, a segurança, a propriedade, etc., garantido pela Constituição. Direito industrial. 1. Conjunto de leis e regulamentos acerca de marcas de fábrica e de comércio, privilégios de invenção, e tudo que se relacione com a propriedade e o trabalho industrial. Direito internacional privado. 1. Complexo de normas e princípios destinados a determinar qual é, dentre as leis conflitantes de dois ou mais países, a aplicável a certa relação jurídica de direito privado. Direito internacional público. 1. Complexo de normas, princípios e doutrinas aceitos pelos Estados, para regular as suas relações recíprocas e bem assim os conflitos de direito público que entre eles surjam; direito das gentes. Direito intertemporal. 1. Complexo de normas destinadas a resolver os conflitos de leis no tempo. Direito judiciário. 1. V. direito adjetivo. Direito líquido e certo. 1. Aquele cuja existência dispensa demonstração, i. e., que pode ser reconhecido de plano. Direito marítimo. 1. Conjunto de princípios e leis reguladores da navegação marítima, fluvial e lacustre, bem como das relações jurídicas que nela têm origem. Direito natural. 1. Complexo de regras e doutrinas baseadas no bom senso e na eqüidade, e que se impõem às legislações dos povos cultos. Direito normativo. 1. Conjunto de normas de caráter obrigatório impostas pelo Estado, e que compreende o direito escrito e o consuetudinário; direito positivo, direito objetivo. Direito objetivo. 1. V. direito normativo. Direito penal. 1. Complexo de preceitos legais que definem os crimes e determinam as penas e medidas de segurança aplicáveis aos delinqüentes; direito criminal. Direito personalíssimo. 1. O que é intransferível e inalienável, só podendo, pois, ser exercido pelo seu titular. Direito pessoal. 1. Direito que tem uma pessoa de exigir de outra que dê, faça ou não faça alguma coisa. Direito político. 1. O que tem por objeto as faculdades concedidas, e deveres impostos aos cidadãos, como, p. ex., votar, ser votado, exercer cargo público. direito constitucional. Direito positivo. 1. V. direito normativo. Direito privado. 1. Conjunto de normas que regulam a condição civil dos indivíduos e das pessoas jurídicas, inclusive o Estado e as autarquias, e bem assim os modos por que se adquirem, conservam e transmitem os bens (direito civil e direito comercial). Direito processual. 1. V. direito adjetivo. Direito público. 1. Complexo de normas que disciplinam a constituição e a competência dos órgãos do Estado, assim como o exercício dos direitos e poderes políticos dos cidadãos e a estes concedem o gozo dos serviços públicos e dos bens do domínio público. 2. Direito que dispõe sobre interesses ou utilidades imediatas da comunidade (direito constitucional ou político, direito administrativo, direito criminal ou penal, direito judiciário ou processual). Direito real. 1. Poder que tem alguém sobre uma coisa específica, e que vincula esta coisa direta e imediatamente ao seu titular, o qual pode opor esse direito contra todos (propriedade, usufruto, hipoteca, anticrese, etc.). Direito regressivo de recurso. 1. V. direito de regresso. Direito romano. 1. Conjunto de regras jurídicas observadas pelos habitantes da antiga Roma, entre o séc. VIII a. C. e o séc. VI d. C.; direito clássico. Direitos conexos. 1. O conjunto dos direitos que têm os intérpretes, produtores e radiodifusoras, relativos à execução pública de obras musicais, literárias, ou científicas, ou de programas e transmissões. Direitos de estola. 1. Contribuições que os fregueses deviam aos vigários. direitos de pé-de-altar, dízimos diretos, benesses e (porque se pagavam por ocasião da Páscoa) aleluias. Direitos de mercê. 1. Aqueles que se pagavam por concessão de título honorífico ou provimento com certos cargos públicos. Direitos de pé-de-altar. 1. V. direitos de estola. Direito subjetivo. 1. Poder de ação assegurado pela ordem pública. Direito substantivo. 1. Direito de fundo (2). Direito tributário. 1. Direito fiscal. A direito. Lus. 1. De frente: “Nunca mais poderia olhar para ele a direito” (Augusto Abelaira, Bolor, p. 50). 2. Sempre em frente. Cortar direito. 1. Defender princípio justo; proceder com justiça. bras., N. E., pop.: cortar pelo direito. Cortar pelo direito. 1. Bras. N.E. Pop. Cortar direito. Discurso Do lat. discursu.] 1.Peça oratória proferida em público ou escrita como se tivesse de o ser. 2.Exposição metódica sobre certo assunto; arrazoado. 3.Oração, fala. 4.E. Ling. Qualquer manifestação concreta da língua. nesta acepç.: fala e (fr.) parole. 5.E. Ling. Unidade lingüística maior do que a frase; enunciado, fala. 6.Ant. Raciocínio, discernimento. 7.Fam. Palavreado vão, e/ou ostentoso: Nada de discurso, vá direto ao assunto. 8.Fam. Fala longa e fastidiosa, de natureza ger. moralizante: Toda vez que chega tarde, o pai faz-lhe um discurso. 9.Liter. Qualquer manifestação por meio da linguagem, em que há predomínio da função poética (q. v.): “O estatuto americano dos textos borgianos não invalida o fato de ele pertencer ao discurso do sistema cultural universal.” (Bella Jozef, Jorge Luis Borges, p. 41.) Discurso direto. 1. Liter. Reprodução das palavras de alguém nos termos exatos em que foram ditas: “— Não é sua filha que está doente, minha senhora?” (Eça de Queirós, Os Maias, II, p. 13.) Discurso indireto. 1. Liter. Reprodução das palavras de alguém na terceira pessoa, quer atribuindo-as claramente a outra pessoa em orações subordinadas a um verbo dicendi (v. esta expr.), quer dizendo-as por sua própria conta em orações independentes: “Foi então que ela .... disse-lhe que havia muita cousa misteriosa e verdadeira neste mundo.” (Machado de Assis, Várias Histórias, p. 4); Perguntei-lhe se vai à Europa. Ele vai. Discurso indireto aparente. 1. Liter. Discurso indireto livre. Discurso indireto livre. 1. Liter. Discurso indireto (q. v.) caracterizado pela ausência de verbo dicendi, e no qual o autor insere elementos da fala direta do personagem; discurso indireto aparente: “Sentei-a ao pé de mim, falei-lhe do marido, da filha, dos negócios, de tudo. Tudo ia bem; a filha estava linda como os amores.” (Machado de Assis, Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, pp. 217-218.) No trecho seguinte, como se vê, misturam-se o discurso direto (nos dois primeiros parágrafos e no último) e o indireto livre (no terceiro parágrafo): “— Bom café, Dona Zefinha!/ — Nada, doutor. O senhor aceita um biscoito? // O doutor não comia nada depois do jantar. Era hábito vindo dos pais. // — Mas não faz mal, doutor. É muito leve, de goma.” (Bernardo Élis, Ermos e Gerais, p. 155.). Ensino de ensinar. 1.Transmissão de conhecimentos, informações ou esclarecimentos úteis ou indispensáveis à educação (2) ou a um fim determinado; instrução: ensino público; ensino técnico; ensino religioso. 2.Os métodos empregados para se ministrar o ensino (1): uma reforma do ensino. 3.V. magistério (2). 4.Esforço orientado para a formação ou a modificação da conduta humana; educação: Esqueceu o ensino que os pais lhe deram. 5.Polidez, urbanidade, educação; boas maneiras: “Homem mesmo escandaloso, / Pois não mata, / Pois não furta, / Pois não mente, / Não engana, nem intriga. / Tem preceito, tem ensino” (Manuel Bandeira, Estrela da Vida Inteira, p. 329). 6.Adestramento, treinamento: O ensino de animais. 7.Castigo, ensinadela: Recebeu um bom ensino por não ter ido à aula. Ensino básico. 1. Bras. Segundo a Lei de Diretrizes e Bases da Educação Nacional de 20.12.1996, é o que engloba a educação infantil oferecida em creches ou estabelecimentos similares (crianças de 1 a 3 anos) ou em pré-escolas (crianças de 4 a 6 anos), o ensino fundamental (com duração mínima de oito anos), e o ensino médio (com duração mínima de três anos). Ensino de primeiro grau. 1. Bras. Desus. V. ensino fundamental. Ensino de segundo grau. 1. Bras. Desus. V. ensino médio. Ensino fundamental. 1. Bras. O que é ministrado em dois ciclos: o primeiro, da primeira à quarta série (antigo ensino primário.) e o segundo, da quinta à oitava série (antigo ensino ginasial). Ensino ginasial. 1. Bras. Desus. V. ensino fundamental. Ensino médio. 1. Bras. O que se segue ao ensino fundamental e que consta de três séries. desus.: ensino de segundo grau. Ensino primário. 1. Bras. Desus. V. ensino fundamental. Ensino superior. 1. Bras. Segundo a Lei de 20.12.1996, é o que abrange os cursos seqüenciais por campo de saber, os de graduação, os de pós-graduação e os de extensão, todos abertos a candidatos que atendam a requisitos ou de processo seletivo ou das instituições de ensino. Ensino supletivo. 1. Segundo a Lei de 20.12.1996, é o destinado aos jovens e adultos que não tiveram acesso ou continuidade de estudos no ensino fundamental e médio na idade própria, com exames no nível de conclusão do ensino fundamental para maiores de quinze anos, e de conclusão do ensino médio para maiores de dezoito anos. se diz apenas supletivo. Estado lat. statu. 1.Modo de ser ou estar. 2.Situação ou disposição em que se acham as pessoas ou as coisas em um momento dado: estado de saúde; estado de espírito; estado de abandono;“A tudo se habitua o homem, a todo o estado se afaz” (Almeida Garrett, Viagens na Minha Terra, p. 178). 3.Modo de existir na sociedade; situação social ou profissional; condição: estado militar; estado eclesiástico; estado de escravidão; “Eu sou Lereno, / De baixo estado, / Choça nem gado / Dar poderei.” (Domingos Caldas Barbosa, ap. Sérgio Buarque de Holanda, Antologia dos Poetas Brasileiros da Fase Colonial, I, p. 296). 4.Conjunto das condições físicas e morais de uma pessoa: No seu estado, a jovem só pensava no filho que ia nascer. 5.Luxo, pompa, fausto, ostentação, magnificência: O magnata vivia em grande estado. 6.Lista enumerativa; inventário; registro: o estado das despesas, dos bens. 7.Cada uma das classes ou categorias do corpo social, especialmente as que se reportam à divisão tradicional adotada no antigo regime monárquico francês (clero, nobreza e povo). estados-gerais. 8.O conjunto dos poderes políticos de uma nação; governo: estado republicano; estado democrático; estado totalitário. 9.Divisão territorial de certos países: O Brasil tem 26 estados e um distrito federal. 10.Dir. Nação politicamente organizada. acepç., com cap. 11.Organismo político administrativo que, como nação soberana ou divisão territorial, ocupa um território determinado, é dirigido por governo próprio e se constitui pessoa jurídica de direito público, internacionalmente reconhecida. 12.Sociedade politicamente organizada. 13.Cronol. Estado absoluto de um relógio (q. v.). 14.Fís. Estado de agregação (q. v.). 15.Fís. Conjunto de valores das grandezas físicas de um sistema, necessário e suficiente para caracterizar univocamente a situação física deste sistema. 16.Grav. Cada uma das fases da execução de uma gravura, de que se tira prova para verificação do trabalho: primeiro estado, segundo estado, etc. 17.Ant. Situação estacionária; parada. 18.Ant. Altura ordinária de um homem. 19.Ant. Ofício de defuntos. Estado absoluto de um relógio. 1. Cronol. Intervalo de tempo que se deve adicionar algebricamente à hora marcada por um relógio para se ter a hora correta. se diz apenas estado. Estado assistencial. 1. V. welfare State. Estado civil. 1. Situação jurídica de uma pessoa em relação à família ou à sociedade, considerando-se o nascimento, filiação, sexo, etc. (solteiro, casado, desquitado, viúvo, etc.). Estado coloidal. 1. Fís.-Quím. Estado de subdivisão das partículas da fase dispersa de um colóide. Estado de agregação. 1. Fís. Uma das formas de agregação (sólida, líquida ou gasosa) que pode apresentar uma substância. se diz apenas estado. Estado de choque. 1. Psiq. Estado em que, de modo súbito e em conseqüência de emoção violenta, ou de acontecimento psiquicamente muito traumatizante, se instala depressão (9) ou perda de autodomínio. Estado de coisas. 1. Circunstâncias, conjunturas. Estado de coma. 1. Coma2. Estado de direito. 1. Polít. Estado (8) regulado por uma constituição que prevê uma pluralidade de órgãos dotados de competência distinta explicitamente determinada. Estado de graça. 1. Rel. O de inocência, oposto ao de pecado. Estado de inocência. 1. Desconhecimento do bem e do mal. Estado de necessidade. 1. Jur. Situação em que se acha alguém que sacrifica direito alheio para salvar direito próprio ou alheio de um perigo atual, ao qual não deu causa, e que não pôde evitar. Estado de sítio. 1. Suspensão temporária de certos direitos e garantias individuais. Estado de transição. 1. Quím. Arranjo atômico que se forma no curso de uma reação, quando a energia chega a um valor máximo. as ligações que se rompem quanto as que se formam na reação estão distendidas. Estado dubleto. 1. Fís. Dubleto (3). Estado estacionário. 1. Quím. Situação em que a concentração de uma substância não varia com o tempo, apesar de estar ela sendo formada e consumida simultaneamente. Estado excitado. 1. Fís. Estado de um sistema em que a energia é superior à do estado fundamental. Estado fundamental. 1. Fís. Em um átomo ou num grupamento de átomos, a configuração correspondente à energia potencial mínima. Estado gasoso. 1. Fís. Estado de agregação de uma substância no qual as moléculas ou os átomos estão relativamente distantes uns dos outros e as forças atrativas ou repulsivas são, em média, pequenas. Estado interessante. 1. Pop. A gravidez. Estado ligado. 1. Fís. Part. Sistema coeso formado por duas ou mais partículas e que é mantido pela energia de ligação (q. v.). Estado líquido. 1. Fís. Estado de agregação de uma substância no qual as moléculas ou os átomos estão, em média, muito mais próximos uns dos outros que no estado gasoso, havendo uma ordenação espacial local e transitória, e uma interação relativamente intensa das partículas vizinhas. Estado metaestável. 1. Fís. Estado em que uma substância ou um sistema pode permanecer, apesar de não ser estável nas condições físicas em que se encontra. 2. Fís. Nucl. Estado excitado do núcleo ou do átomo que tem uma vida média apreciável. Estado político. 1. Situação jurídica da pessoa em relação ao Estado (cidadania e nacionalidade). Estado religioso. 1. Na religião católica, a ligação, mediante os três votos, de pobreza, castidade e obediência, com uma congregação, instituto ou ordem religiosa. Estado singleto. 1. Fís. Singleto (2). Estado sólido. 1. Fís. Estado de agregação de uma substância cujas partículas constitutivas (moléculas, íons, átomos) se acham arrumadas ordenadamente no espaço, formando uma rede cristalina, e em que há uma forte interação das partículas vizinhas. Estado tripleto. 1. Fís. Tripleto (2). Em estado de graça. 1. Estado em que se encontra quem goza ou como que goza da graça divina, ou por ela foi tocado. Mudar de estado. 1. V. tomar estado (1). No estado. 1. No estado (2) em que se encontra um objeto, sem alteração, melhoria ou restauração. Terceiro estado. 1. Hist. Designação dada outrora ao povo, em relação aos outros dois estados, que eram o clero e a nobreza. estado (7). Tomar estado. 1. Casar-se, matrimoniar-se; mudar de estado: “Casou-se, não por amor, mas para tomar estado, para casar-se, como todas.” (Mário Donato, A Parábola das 4 Cruzes, p. 71.) 2. Pôr casa. 3. Tomar um modo de vida. 4. Bras. S. Ficar em boas condições. nesta acepç. especialmente com relação ao cavalo de corrida ou ao galo de rinha que se tornaram aptos para os respectivos esportes. Ética lat. ethica < gr. ethiké. 1.Filos. Estudo dos juízos de apreciação referentes à conduta humana suscetível de qualificação do ponto de vista do bem e do mal, seja relativamente a determinada sociedade, seja de modo absoluto. bem (1) e moral (1). Evolução (biologia) lat. evolutione. 1.Passagem sucessiva de coisas, pessoas, acontecimentos, etc. 2.Movimento ou deslocamento gradual e progressivo em determinada direção. 3.Série de movimentos concatenados e harmônicos. 4.Movimento ou deslocamento regular de tropas em manobras, ou de esquadras de navios, etc. 5.O desenrolar de acontecimentos ou atos a partir de um momento ou situação inicial, numa sucessão em que cada novo elemento é em parte determinado ou condicionado pelo(s) anterior(es): Com a evolução das investigações, o suspeito veio a ser inocentado. 6.Conjunto de mudanças ou modificações sucessivas que fazem surgir algo que de início era apenas potencial: A evolução do raciocínio levou a um paradoxo. 7.Processo lento e contínuo de transformação, esp. aquele em que certas características ou elementos, a princípio simples, parciais ou indistintos, tornam-se mais complexos, mais completos ou mais pronunciados; desenvolvimento: evolução de uma doença; a evolução da personalidade do indivíduo; a evolução das idéias políticas. 8.Formação ou surgimento de algo como resultado da evolução (6). 9.Antrop. Processo que, segundo certas teorias, determina o surgimento de novos elementos socioculturais (técnicas, formas de organização social, crenças, costumes, conhecimentos, etc.), mais complexos e diferenciados, como resultado de adaptações e modificações contínuas e progressivas de elementos anteriores, mais simples. 10.Biol. Processo de formação ou surgimento de novas espécies de seres vivos, por processos naturais, a partir de espécies preexistentes. nesta acepç., a criacionismo. 11.Biol. Restr. Darwinismo (q. v.). 12.E. Ling. Mudança lingüística. 13.Filos. Teoria que admite a transformação dum agregado de partes homogêneas em outro mais complexo, ou dum conjunto de elementos homogêneos em um agregado de elementos mais diferenciados. Evolução convergente. 1. Biol. Desenvolvimento de características semelhantes em organismos distintos e sem relação taxionômica próxima, como se observa, p. ex., na adaptação de peixes e cetáceos ao meio aquático. Evolução social. 1. Sociol. Processo de desenvolvimento de uma determinada sociedade, das suas formas e instituições, ou das suas funções culturais. Existencialismo fr. existentialisme. 1.Filos. V. Filosofias existenciais. Filosofias existenciais. 1. Conjunto de sistemas e tendências Filosóficas que tomam como ponto de partida e objeto principal da reflexão o modo de ser próprio do homem na sua concretude individual, singular e solitária. existencialismo, Filosofias da existência. Cf. heideggeriano, kierkegaardiano, sartriano e Filosofias da vida. Fé lat. fide. 1.Crença religiosa: De tanto sofrer, perdeu até a fé. 2.Conjunto de dogmas e doutrinas que constituem um culto: a fé muçulmana; a fé católica. 3.Rel. A primeira virtude teologal: adesão e anuência pessoal a Deus, seus desígnios e manifestações. 4.Firmeza na execução de uma promessa ou de um compromisso. 5.Crença, confiança. 6.Asseveração de algum fato. 7.Testemunho autêntico que determinados funcionários dão por escrito acerca de certos atos, e que tem força em juízo. fê. Fé conjugal. 1. Fidelidade conjugal. Fé de ofício. 1. A fé que se funda na honra do cargo ou da profissão de quem atesta ou abona. 2. Folha de serviço dum funcionário público ou dum militar. Fé do carvoeiro. 1. Crença cega. Fé pública. 1. Presunção legal de autenticidade, verdade ou legitimidade de ato emanado de autoridade ou de funcionário devidamente autorizado, no exercício de suas funções. Fé púnica. 1. Deslealdade, perfídia. À falsa fé. 1. Falsamente, deslealmente; com traição: “O certo é que durante a larga demora que sofreu a ratificação, e sobretudo a notificação do tratado, apossaram-se holandeses à falsa fé, e quase sem resistência, de Sergipe e Maranhão, no Brasil; e de Angola, em África” (João Francisco Lisboa, Obras, IV, p. 39). À fé. 1. Na verdade, por certo; a la fé. A la fé. 1. V. à fé: “A la fé .... que a festa de vossos anos .... será mais de mancebo cavaleiro que de capitão encanecido e prudente.” (Alexandre Herculano, Lendas e Narrativas, II, p. 82.) Dar fé a. 1. Acreditar em; acreditar, crer. Dar fé de. 1. Afirmar como verdade; testificar. tomar fé. 2. Garantir, por encargo legal, a verdade ou a autenticidade do texto de um documento ou de um relato, de uma assinatura, etc. 3. Perceber, notar, ver: Nem deu fé da minha presença. Dar por fé. 1. Afirmar como verdadeiro; certificar. 2. Garantir, por encargo legal, a verdade ou autenticidade do conteúdo de um documento ou relato; portar por fé. Fazer fé. 1. Ser digno de crédito. 2. Prestar testemunho autêntico. Fazer fé em. 1. V. ter fé em. Fazer uma fé em. 1. V. fezinha. Levar fé em. 1. V. ter fé em: Não levo fé nesse projeto. Portar por fé. 1. Dar por fé (2). Ter fé. 1. Ser digno de crédito. Ter fé em. 1. Depositar confiança em; confiar; acreditar; fazer fé em, levar fé em. Tomar fé. 1. Cabo-verd. Tomar conhecimento; notar: “sombra e silhueta de árvore, sem que elas tomassem fé, tinham descido ao fundo da sua alma.” (Antônio Aurélio Gonçalves, Noite de Vento, p. 184). dar fé de. Fenômeno Do gr. phainómenon, pelo lat. tard. phaenomenon.] 1.Fato, aspecto ou ocorrência passível de observação. 2.Restr. Fato de interesse científico, suscetível de descrição ou explicação: fenômeno meteorológico. 3.Fato de natureza moral ou social. 4.Pessoa que se distingue por algum talento extraordinário. 5.Pessoa, animal ou objeto excepcional por alguma particularidade; prodígio. 6.Filos. Objeto de experimentação; fato. 7.Filos. O que se manifesta à consciência. nesta acepç., dado (9). 8.Filos. No kantismo, tudo que é objeto de experiência possível, i. e., que se pode manifestar no tempo e no espaço através da intuição sensível e segundo as leis do entendimento. nesta acepç., númeno. Fenômeno astronômico. 1. Astr. P. us. Configuração de astros que ocupam posições próximas na esfera celeste. Fenômeno cooperativo. 1. Fís. Qualquer processo cuja ocorrência exige a interação simultânea de vários sistemas cujas atuações se adicionam para levar ao efeito final. Fenômeno de massa. 1. Fís. O que só existe ou só se manifesta quando ocorre grande quantidade de fenômenos individuais ou particulares. A pressão de um gás, p. ex., é um fenômeno de massa decorrente das diferentes velocidades das moléculas constitutivas do gás e dos choques dessas moléculas com as paredes do recipiente que o contém. Filosofia Do gr. philosophía, ‘amor à sabedoria’.] Filos. 1.Estudo que se caracteriza pela intenção de ampliar incessantemente a compreensão da realidade, no sentido de apreendê-la na sua totalidade, quer pela busca da realidade capaz de abranger todas as outras, o Ser (ora ‘realidade suprema’, ora ‘causa primeira’, ora ‘fim último’, ora ‘absoluto’, ‘espírito’, ‘matéria’, etc.), quer pela definição do instrumento capaz de apreender a realidade, o pensamento (as respostas às perguntas: que é a razão? o conhecimento? a consciência? a reflexão? que é explicar? provar? que é uma causa? um fundamento? uma lei? um princípio? etc.), tornando-se o homem tema inevitável de consideração. Ao longo da sua história, em razão da preeminência que cada filósofo atribua a qualquer daqueles temas, o pensamento Filosófico vem-se cristalizando em sistemas, cada um deles uma nova definição da Filosofia. 2.Conjunto de estudos ou de considerações que tendem a reunir uma ordem determinada de conhecimentos (que expressamente limita seu campo de pesquisa, p. ex., à natureza, ou à sociedade, ou à história, ou a relações numéricas, etc.) em um número reduzido de princípios que lhe servem de fundamento e lhe restringem o alcance: Filosofia da ciência; Filosofia social; Filosofia da história; Filosofia da matemática. 3.Conjunto de doutrinas de uma determinada época ou país, ou sistema constituído de Filosofia: a Filosofia grega; a Filosofia cartesiana. 4.Conjunto de conhecimentos relativos à Filosofia, ou que têm implicações com ela, ministrados nas faculdades. 5.Tratado ou compêndio de Filosofia. 6.Exemplar de um desses tratados ou compêndios. 7.Razão; sabedoria: Os provérbios refletem a Filosofia do povo. 8.Bras. Pop. Modo de pensar: Nada afeta sua Filosofia de boêmio inveterado. Filosofia da identidade. 1. Doutrina de Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling (1775-1854), filósofo alemão caracterizada sobretudo pela identificação da natureza e do espírito. Filosofia da natureza. 1. Ant. V. ciências naturais. Filosofia das luzes. 1. Filos. Movimento Filosófico do séc. XVIII que se caracterizava pela confiança no progresso e na razão, pelo desafio à tradição e à autoridade e pelo incentivo à liberdade de pensamento. iluminismo, ilustração. Tb. se usam o al. Aufklärung e o ingl. Enlightenment. Filosofia natural. 1. Ant. V. ciências naturais. Filosofia perene. 1. Filos. O que há de único e permanente na Filosofia, não obstante as divergências e até contradições entre os sistemas. Filosofia primeira. Filos. 1. Segundo Aristóteles (v. aristotelismo), a Filosofia concernente às coisas divinas, primeiras, imutáveis e separadas. 2. Segundo Descartes (v. cartesianismo), parte da Filosofia que concerne às causas primeiras e aos primeiros princípios, i. e., Deus, as substâncias, as verdades eternas, etc. 3. Segundo Bacon (v. baconiano), conjunto de princípios formais comuns a todas ou a algumas ciências. Filosofias da existência. 1. V. Filosofias existenciais. Filosofias da vida. 1. Designação genérica de tendências e doutrinas antiintelectualistas que integram os nomes de Nietzsche (v. nietzschiano), Wilhelm Dilthey (1833-1911), filósofo alemão, Bergson (v. bergsonismo) e outros, cujo tema central é a vida tal como os homens a experimentam de modo imediato por intuição, a qual se manifesta no fluir incessante da criação espiritual (nas artes, nas religiões, nas visões de mundo, nos valores, etc.). Filosofias vitalistas, vitalismo. Cf. Filosofias existenciais. Filosofias existenciais. 1. Conjunto de sistemas e tendências Filosóficas que tomam como ponto de partida e objeto principal da reflexão o modo de ser próprio do homem na sua concretude individual, singular e solitária. existencialismo, Filosofias da existência. Cf. heideggeriano, kierkegaardiano, sartriano e Filosofias da vida. Filosofias vitalistas. 1. V. Filosofias da vida. Fundamento lat. fundamentu. 1.Base, alicerce: “A estas doze portas respondiam outros tantos fundamentos, sobre os quais assentava toda a Cidade” (P.e Antônio Vieira, Sermões, VI, p. 191). 2.Razões ou argumentos em que se funda uma tese, concepção, ponto de vista, etc.; apoio, base. 3.Razão, justificativa; motivo: Qual o fundamento do seu pedido de demissão? 4.O conjunto dos princípios básicos de um ramo de conhecimento, de uma técnica, de uma atividade, etc. us. no pl., nesta acepç. 5.Filos. Aquilo sobre que se apóia quer um dado domínio do ser (e então o fundamento é garantia ou razão de ser), quer uma teoria ou um conjunto de conhecimentos (e então o fundamento é o conjunto de proposições de onde esses conhecimentos se deduzem). nesta acepç., princípio (7). fundamento, do v. fundamentar. Fundamental Do lat. tard. fundamentale.] 1.Que serve de fundamento. 2.Básico, essencial, necessário: princípios fundamentais. ~ V. astronomia —, banda —, círculo —, cor —, estado —, estrela —, freqüência —, interações fundamentais, lei —, massa —, meridiano —, nível —, nota —, partícula —, pedra —, som — e substância —. Substantivo masculino. 3.Fís. Som fundamental. fundamentais. Cf. fundamentais, do v. fundamentar. Globalização globalizar + -ção; ingl. globalization. 1.Ato ou efeito de globalizar. 2.Econ. Processo típico da segunda métade do séc. XX que conduz a crescente integração das economias e das sociedades dos vários países, esp. no que toca à produção de mercadorias e serviços, aos mercados financeiros, e à difusão de informações: As novas tecnologias de comunicação e de processamento de dados contribuíram enormemente para a globalização. História gr. historía, pelo lat. historia. 1.Narração metódica dos fatos notáveis ocorridos na vida dos povos, em particular, e na vida da humanidade, em geral: a história do Brasil; história universal. 2.Conjunto de conhecimentos adquiridos através da tradição e/ou por meio dos documentos, relativos à evolução, ao passado da humanidade. 3.Ciência e método que permitem adquirir e transmitir aqueles conhecimentos. 4.O conjunto das obras referentes à história. 5.Conjunto de conhecimentos relativos a esta ciência, ou que têm implicações com ela, ministrados nas respectivas faculdades: estudante de História. cap., nesta acepç. 6.Tratado ou compêndio de história. 7.Exemplar de um desses tratados ou compêndios. 8.Estudo das origens e processos de uma arte, de uma ciência ou de um ramo do conhecimento: história da pintura; história da medicina. 9.Narração de acontecimentos, de ações, em geral cronologicamente dispostos: a história das viagens do Capitão Cook; a história de Napoleão. 10.Narração de fatos, acontecimentos ou particularidades relativas a um determinado assunto: histórias do Rio antigo; Longa e curiosa é a história daquele casarão. 11.Conto, narração, narrativa: Meu avô era grande contador de histórias; Conhece a história do Chapeuzinho Vermelho? 12.Enredo, trama, fábula: É um romance ótimo, apesar de quase não ter história. 13.Patranha, lorota, peta; conto: Nada havia de verdade no que o patife lhe contara: tudo era história. 14.Complicação, amolação, chateação: Saiu logo da festa, porque não queria saber de histórias. 15.Luxo, melindre, dengue, complicação: Não se faça de rogado, deixe de história, venha jantar conosco. 16.Relação amorosa; caso, aventura: Era do conhecimento de todos a sua história com a moça. 17.Fam. Coisa, objeto, negócio, troço: Que história é essa aí na sua blusa? irreg.: historieta, historíola. Cf. historia, do v. historiar. História aos quadradinhos. 1. Lus. História em quadrinhos. História da carochinha. 1. V. conto da carochinha: “e toda a santa noite se perdia em rezas, em oratórios, em recados, em histórias da carochinha” (Júlio Dantas, O Amor em Portugal no Século XVIII, p. 198). História de Trancoso. 1. V. conto da carochinha. História do arco-da-velha. 1. História espantosa, extraordinária, inverossímil. História em quadrinhos. 1. Narração de uma história, ou de aventuras ou mesmo de um romance, feita por meio de desenhos e legendas dispostos em uma série de quadros. se diz apenas quadrinhos. banda desenhada e (lus.) história aos quadradinhos. História natural. 1. Designação tradicional das ciências naturais (q. v.), que hoje se aplica ao estudo meramente descritivo dos seres vegetais, animais ou minerais. História para boi dormir. 1. Bras. V. conversa mole (2). História para menino dormir sem ceia. 1. Bras. N.E. V. conversa mole (2). Cheio de histórias. 1. Enredado, enleado, complicado, difícil: Impossível conviver com ela: é cheia de histórias. 2. Afetado, presunçoso, pretensioso, historiento; cheio de luxo: É um sujeito metido a besta, cheio de histórias. Ficar pra contar a história. 1. Bras. Ser o único a escapar, a sobreviver. Humanismo Do al. Humanismus, pelo fr. humanisme.] 1.Filos. Doutrina ou atitude que se situa expressamente numa perspectiva antropocêntrica, em domínios e níveis diversos, assumindo, com maior ou menor radicalismo, as conseqüências daí decorrentes. Manifesta-se o humanismo no domínio lógico e no ético. No primeiro, aplica-se às doutrinas que afirmam que a verdade ou a falsidade dum conhecimento se definem em função da sua fecundidade e eficácia relativamente à ação humana; no segundo, aplica-se àquelas doutrinas que afirmam ser o homem o criador dos valores morais, que se definem a partir das exigências concretas, psicológicas, históricas, econômicas e sociais que condicionam a vida humana. ativismo (2), naturalismo (5) e pragmatismo. 2.Doutrina e movimento dos humanistas da Renascença, que ressuscitaram o culto das línguas e literaturas greco-latinas. 3.Formação do espírito humano pela cultura literária ou científica. Humano lat. humanu. Adjetivo. 1.Pertencente ou relativo ao homem: natureza humana; gênero humano. 2.Bondoso, humanitário. ~ V. calor —, capital —, ciências —as, comunicação —a, formigueiro —, gênero —, geografia —a, litologia —a, natureza —a, paleontologia —a, recursos —s, relíquias —as, respeito — e humanos. Id, ego e superego Id lat. id, ‘isso’. 1.Psican. A parte mais profunda da psique, receptáculo dos impulsos instintivos, dominados pelo princípio do prazer e pelo desejo impulsivo. ide, do v. ir. Ego lat. ego. 1.O eu de qualquer indivíduo. 2.V. egotismo (1): Seu ego torna-o cada dia mais insuportável. 3.Antrop. Qualquer indivíduo, tomado como ponto de referência na descrição de uma rede de relações interpessoais ou de um sistema de categorias de relações, em particular uma terminologia de parentesco. álter. com cap., nesta acepç. 4.Psican. A parte mais superficial do id, a qual, modificada, por influência direta do mundo exterior, por meio dos sentidos, e, em conseqüência, tornada consciente, tem por funções a comprovação da realidade e a aceitação, mediante seleção e controle, de parte dos desejos e exigências procedentes dos impulsos que emanam do id. Superego super- + ego. 1.Psic. Instância (9) da personalidade formadora de ideais, e que age inconscientemente sobre o ego (3) contra as pulsões suscetíveis de provocar sentimento de culpa. 2.Fam. Exemplo, modelo de alguém. Ego: A partir de 1920, o termo mudou de estatuto, sendo conceituado por Freud como uma instância psíquica, no contexto de uma segunda tópica que abrangia outras duas instâncias: o superego e o id. O ego tornou-se então, em grande parte, inconsciente. Essa segunda tópica (id, ego, superego) deu origem a três leituras divergentes da doutrina freudiana: a primeira destaca um eu concebido como um pólo de defesa ou de adaptação à realidade (Ego Psychology, annafreudismo); a segunda mergulha o ego no id, divide-o num ego (eu) moi e num Ego (Eu) je –sujeito, este determinado por um significante (lacanismo); e a terceira inclui o ego numa fenomenologia do si mesmo ou da relação de objeto (Self Psychology, kleinismo). Do ponto de vista tópico, o ego está numa relação de dependência tanto para com as reivindicações do id, como para com os imperativos do superego e exigências da realidade. Embora se situe como mediador, encarregado dos interesses da totalidade da pessoa, a sua autonomia é apenas relativa. (...) Freud faz uma afirmação em “Sobre o narcisismo: uma introdução” de 1914, onde diz que o fanatismo, a hipnose ou o estado amoroso representam três casos nos quais um objeto exterior, respectivamente: o chefe, o hipnotizador e a pessoa amada vão ocupar o lugar do ideal do ego no próprio ponto onde o sujeito projeta seu ego ideal. Superego: Freud censurou as “chamadas concepções materialistas da história”, por ignorarem a dimensão do superego, veículo da cultura em seus diversos aspectos, em prol de uma explicação fundamentada unicamente na determinação econômica. A concepção freudiana do supereu não obteve unanimidade entre os psicanalistas. Idealismo ideal + -ismo. 1.Idealidade (2). 2.Filos. Tendência, atitude ou doutrina que, em graus e sentidos diversos, reduz o ser ao pensamento ou a alguma entidade de ordem subjetiva, considerando que o espírito, ou a consciência, ou as idéias, ou a vontade, etc., são o dado primário com base no qual se hão de resolver os problemas Filosóficos. é a contribuição das escolas idealistas ao progresso científico e cultural, sobretudo pela conquista de métodos lógicos rigorosos, que, em grande parte, são fruto da reflexão sobre o pensamento empreendida pelos idealistas de todas as épocas, e pela sua confiança no valor e no poder da atividade racional. Contudo, no tocante a situações sociais e econômicas, o idealismo tem servido, em razão da menor importância que atribui como orientação geral aos fatos objetivos, de instrumento de ocultação das origens e condicionamentos materiais daquelas situações, atribuindo-lhes origens abstratas e servindo, assim, a grupos ou classes que se interessam pela manutenção de tais situações. nesta acepç., materialismo (2). 3.Estét. Doutrina segundo a qual a finalidade da arte é a representação fictícia de algo que será mais satisfatório para o espírito do que a realidade objetiva. Idealismo absoluto. 1. Hist. Filos. V. hegelianismo. Idealismo crítico. 1. Hist. Filos. Idealismo transcendental. Idealismo objetivo. 1. Filos. Idealismo que reduz o ser a um espírito, ou consciência ou vontade supra-individual. Idealismo subjetivo. 1. Filos. Idealismo que reduz o ser à sensação, à representação ou às idéias do indivíduo, como, p. ex., o imaterialismo de Berkeley. solipsismo (1) e subjetivismo (2 e 3). Idealismo transcendental. 1. Hist. Filos. Doutrina própria do kantismo (q. v.), em que se consideram os fenômenos, sem exceção, como simples representações, e não como coisas em si; idealismo crítico. Filosoficamente, refere-se ao conjunto de doutrinas que, por caminhos diversos, afirmam a precedência da consciência sobre o ser, ou da realidade ideal sobre a realidade material. Seu traço característico é tomar como ponto de partida para a reflexão Filosófica o "eu", encarado sob o aspecto de alma, espírito ou mente. A maneira de entender tais conceitos determina diferentes correntes idealistas. A teoria das idéias de Platão é historicamente o primeiro dos idealismos. Para ele, o ser em sua pureza e perfeição não está na realidade, que é o reino das aparências. Os objetos captados pelos sentidos são cópia imperfeita das idéias puras. A verdadeira realidade está no mundo das idéias, das formas inteligíveis, acessíveis apenas à razão. Caberia, assim, pôr em dúvida a própria existência de um mundo sensível. Para o idealista inglês George Berkeley, a única existência dos objetos é a idéia que se tem deles: "existir é ser percebido". As coisas só existem como objetos da consciência. No idealismo transcendental de Kant, a experiência sensorial só se torna inteligível por meio de estruturas conceituais preexistentes no espírito humano. Assim, a realidade é apreendida por formas de sensibilidade, como as noções de espaço e tempo, e certas categorias universais do entendimento, como a unidade, a totalidade, a causalidade etc. A partir da Filosofia de Kant, desenvolveu-se o idealismo metafísico alemão, em que Johann Gottlieb Fichte identificou o espírito universal com o eu, e Friedrich Schelling elaborou uma forma de idealismo próximo do panteísmo religioso. Hegel formulou um sistema Filosófico que representa uma síntese do idealismo alemão e é comumente chamada de idealismo absoluto. As formas de pensar seriam também as formas do ser: "o que é racional é real e o que é real, é racional". O espírito se realiza a si mesmo, no mundo externo, num processo dialético de superação de contradições, integrado por três fases: tese, antítese ou negação, e síntese, ou negação da negação. Os sucessivos processos dialéticos conduziriam o espírito à perfeição. Todas as doutrinas idealistas coincidem num postulado básico: a existência de uma realidade última -- quer se chame espírito, Deus ou energia vital -- que transcende o mundo físico e lhe dá sua razão de ser. ©Encyclopaedia Britannica do Brasil Publicações Ltda. Ideia gr. idéa < v. gr. ideîn, infinitivo aoristo de horân, ‘ver’; lat. idea. 1.Representação mental de uma coisa concreta ou abstrata; imagem: Faz uma idéia falsa do simbolismo. 2.Elaboração intelectual; concepção: A idéia do livro fora sua. 3.P. ext. Projeto, plano: Tenho idéia de viajar. 4.Invenção, criação: Que feliz idéia, a de Guerra e Paz, de Tolstoi! 5.Maneira particular de ver as coisas; opinião, conceito, juízo: Não tenho idéia formada sobre o assunto. 6.Visão imaginária, irreal; imaginação, quimera, sonho: Isto não passa de idéia: a realidade é outra. 7.Mente, pensamento: O caso não me sai da idéia; Tenho na idéia não voltar mais. 8.Conhecimento, memória, lembrança: Com a idade, perdeu a idéia das coisas. 9.Noção, informação: Não tinha idéia do que foi a briga. 10.Tino, juízo. 11.Filos. O que é, nos seres, objeto de pensamento. 12.Filos. Os objetos de pensamento enquanto pensados; representação. nesta acepç., conceito (1) e essência (6). 13.Hist. Filos. Segundo Platão (v. platonismo), modelo das coisas sensíveis, eterno e imutável, objeto de contemplação pelo pensamento; forma. 14.Bras. Pop. V. cabeça (1): Levou uma pancada na idéia e caiu duro. edéia. ~ V. idéias. Idéia adventícia. 1. Hist. Filos. Segundo Descartes (v. cartesianismo), idéia que, através dos sentidos, provém de coisa exterior ao espírito. Idéia delirante. 1. Psiq. Julgamento doentiamente errado. Idéia factícia. 1. Hist. Filos. Segundo Descartes (v. cartesianismo), idéia construída arbitrariamente pelo espírito. Idéia geral. 1. Lóg. Idéia resultante de generalização. Idéia inata. 1. Hist. Filos. Segundo Descartes (v. cartesianismo), idéia que se concebe em razão da própria natureza do espírito. Idéia transcendental. 1. Hist. Filos. Segundo Kant (v. kantismo), idéia que não deriva nem dos sentidos nem do entendimento, mas que é necessariamente concebida pela razão. Distinguem-se a idéia da alma (correspondente à unidade absoluta do sujeito pensante), a idéia de mundo (correspondente à sistematização completa dos fenômenos) e a idéia de Deus (correspondente à unidade de todas as existências). Alertar as idéias. 1. Bras. Pop. V. embriagar (4). Trocar uma idéia. 1. Bras. Gír. V. bater papo. Ideologia ideo- + -logia. 1.Ciência da formação das idéias; tratado das idéias em abstrato; sistema de idéias. 2.Filos. Conjunto articulado de idéias, valores, opiniões, crenças, etc., que expressam e reforçam as relações que conferem unidade a determinado grupo social (classe, partido político, seita religiosa, etc.) seja qual for o grau de consciência que disso tenham seus portadores. 3.Polít. Sistema de idéias dogmaticamente organizado como um instrumento de luta política. 4.Conjunto de idéias próprias de um grupo, de uma época, e que traduzem uma situação histórica: ideologia burguesa. edeologia. Imanência / imanente Aurélio imanência lat. tard. immanentia (acus. pl. neutro do part. pres. de immanere, 'ficar, deter-se em') tomado como fem. S. f. 1. Qualidade de imanente. imanente lat. immanente, part. pres. de immanere. Adj. 2 g. 1. Que existe sempre em um dado objeto e inseparável dele: & 2. Filos. Que está contido em ou que provém de um ou mais seres, independentemente de ação exterior. a transcendente (5). 3. Filos. Diz-se daquilo de que um ser participa, ou a que um ser tende, ainda que por intervenção de outro ser. ~ V. ação -- e finalidade --. Houaiss imanência Datação: sXVII substantivo feminino lat.medv. immanentia,ae 'id' 1 qualidade ou estado de imanente 2 Rubrica: filosofia. qualidade do que pertence à substância ou essência de algo, à sua interioridade, em contraste com a existência, real ou fictícia, de uma dimensão externa 2.1 Rubrica: filosofia. atributo do que é inerente ao mundo concreto e material, à natureza 3 Derivação: por metonímia. Rubrica: filosofia. a realidade material, em sua concretude Antônimo: transcendência imanente Datação: sXVII lat.medv. immanens,entis 'id' adjetivo de dois gêneros 1 que está inseparavelmente contido na natureza de um ser ou de um objeto; inerente Ex.: o sentimento religioso é i. à consciência individual 2 Rubrica: filosofia. que permanece no âmbito da experiência possível, agindo na captação da realidade através dos sentidos (no kantismo, diz-se de conceitos ou princípios cognitivos) 3 Rubrica: filosofia. referente à dimensão concreta, material, empírica da realidade [[Inconsciente] in-2 + consciente. Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 1.Não consciente (1); incônscio: Os vegetais são seres inconscientes. 2.Med. Que está sem consciência (4): Há uma semana o enfermo permanece inconsciente. 3.Que procede sem consciência (6) ou com desconhecimento do alcance moral daquilo que praticou: Homens inconscientes levaram a nação ao declínio econômico. 4.Leviano, inconsiderado, irresponsável. 5.Em que se verifica a perda da consciência (4): A polícia rodoviária encontrou os feridos em estado inconsciente. 6.Feito sem consciência (5 e 6): Pesquisas científicas inconscientes prejudicam toda a humanidade. 7.Psic. Pertencente ou relativo ao inconsciente (9). Substantivo de dois gêneros. 8.Pessoa inconsciente (3 e 4). Substantivo masculino. 9.Psic. O conjunto dos processos e fatos psíquicos que atuam sobre a conduta do indivíduo, mas escapam ao âmbito da consciência e não podem a esta ser trazidos por nenhum esforço da vontade ou da memória, aflorando, entretanto, nos sonhos, nos atos falhos, nos estados neuróticos ou psicóticos, i. e., quando a consciência não está vigilante. nesta acepç., subconsciente (2) e consciente (8). Inconsciente coletivo. 1. Psic. Parte do inconsciente individual que procede da experiência ancestral e transparece em certos símbolos encontrados nas lendas e mitologias antigas, constituindo os arquétipos arquétipo (3). Indivíduo Do lat. individuu.] 2.O exemplar de uma espécie qualquer, orgânica ou inorgânica, que constitui uma unidade distinta. 3.A pessoa humana, considerada quanto às suas características particulares, físicas e psíquicas: “Os móveis têm fisionomias como os indivíduos” (Ramalho Ortigão, Notas de Viagem, p. 200). a massa (9). 4.Ét. A unidade de que se compõem os grupos humanos ou as sociedades. 5.Lóg. Sujeito lógico que admite predicados, não podendo, porém, ele mesmo ser predicado de nenhum outro. 6.Lóg. Cada um dos componentes de uma espécie. nesta acepç., classe (22). 7.Fam. Uma pessoa qualquer, cujo nome não se quer dizer; sujeito, cidadão. 8.Pop. V. Diabo (2). 9.Bras. Açor. Pop. Deprec. Homem reles, insignificante, desprezível. individuo, do v. individuar. Jurídico lat. juridicu. 1.Relativo ou pertencente ao direito. 2.Conforme aos princípios do direito; lícito, legal. ~ V. ato —, fato —, negócio —, ordem —a, personalidade —a e pessoa —a. Justiça lat. justitia, por via semi-erudita. 1.Conformidade com o direito; a virtude de dar a cada um aquilo que é seu. 2.A faculdade de julgar segundo o direito e melhor consciência. 3.Conjunto de magistrados judiciais e pessoas que servem junto deles. 4.O pessoal dum tribunal. 5.P. ext. O poder judiciário (q. v.). Justiça do trabalho. 1. Jur. Complexo de órgãos integrantes do poder judiciário federal a que compete, basicamente, conciliar e julgar os dissídios individuais e coletivos entre empregados e empregadores, e as demais controvérsias oriundas de relações de trabalho. Fazer justiça pelas próprias mãos. 1. Vingar-se pessoalmente de mal cuja punição caberia à justiça. Lei lat. lege. 1.Regra de direito ditada pela autoridade estatal e tornada obrigatória para manter, numa comunidade, a ordem e o desenvolvimento. 2.Norma ou conjunto de normas elaboradas e votadas pelo poder legislativo. nesta acepç., decreto-lei. 3.Obrigação imposta pela consciência e pela sociedade: lei da honra; lei da hospitalidade; lei moral. 4.Domínio, poder, mando: Submeteu-se à lei do mais forte. 5.Norma, preceito, princípio, regra: lei poética; leis gramaticais. 6.Condição imposta pelas coisas, pelas circunstâncias: a lei do destino; a lei da morte; a lei da selva. 7.Religião, crença: “Que gente será esta, em si diziam, / Que costumes, que lei, que Rei teriam?” (Luís de Camões, Os Lusíadas, I, 45.) 8.Título (12) de moeda ou metal: ouro de lei; No governo de D. João I os portugueses cunhavam moeda de boa lei. 9.Filos. Relação necessária entre fenômenos, entre momentos de um processo ou entre estados de um ser, e que lhes expressa a natureza ou a essência. 10.Filos. Fórmula geral que enuncia uma relação constante entre fenômenos de uma dada ordem; lei natural: a lei da gravitação universal; a lei da oferta e da procura. Lei adjetiva. 1. A que constitui o direito adjetivo; lei formal, lei processual. Lei Afonso Arinos. 1. A que proíbe a discriminação racial no Brasil, proposta por Afonso Arinos de Melo Franco (1905-1990) e aprovada em 3 de julho de 1951. Lei Áurea. 1. A da abolição da escravatura no Brasil, assinada em 13 de maio de 1888 pela Princesa Isabel: “Com a Lei Áurea, os libertos, homens e mulheres, disseminaram-se pela terra do cativeiro” (Silva Guimarães, Os Borrachos, p. 51). Lei básica. 1. A constituição de um Estado; lei fundamental. Lei da boa razão. 1. Antiga lei interpretativa das Ordenações Filipinas. Lei da oferta e da procura. 1. Econ. O princípio (válido sob certas condições) de que o preço e a quantidade produzida de um bem são determinados não por ações deliberadas dos agentes econômicos, mas pela interação do conjunto de vendedores e compradores no mercado. Lei da rolha. 1. Bras. Lei de censura à imprensa. Lei da selva. 1. O império ou domínio da força bruta (como no tempo em que o homem habitava a selva). Lei de Bode (ô). 1. Astr. Lei de Titius-Bode. Lei de conservação. 1. Fís. Part. Lei que afirma que o valor total de uma certa grandeza física, como massa, energia ou carga elétrica, se mantém constante em todas as reações, ainda que possa haver troca do valor dessa grandeza entre os componentes do sistema. Lei de exceção. 1. Lei que determina uma derrogação nos princípios que regem normalmente o direito de um Estado. Lei de Hubble. 1. Cosm. Lei segundo a qual a distância das galáxias em relação à Terra é linearmente proporcional ao seu desvio para o vermelho, somente para velocidade de recessão bem inferior à velocidade da luz; lei do desvio para o vermelho. Lei de luvas. 1. Bras. A que regula as condições e o processo de renovação dos contratos de locação de imóveis destinados a fins comerciais e industriais. Lei de Lynch. 1. Justiça sumária feita pelo povo, que se apodera do criminoso e o julga, condena e executa imediatamente. V. linchar. Lei de meios. Econ. 1. Lei que aprova o orçamento (4); lei orçamentária. 2. Bras. O orçamento da República. Lei de Pogson. 1. Astr. Lei estabelecida pelo astrônomo norte-americano Norman Pogson (1809-1891), e segundo a qual a diferença de magnitude entre duas estrelas é igual a 2,5 vezes o logaritmo decimal do inverso da relação de seus brilhos. Lei de talião. 1. V. pena de talião. Lei de Titius-Bode. 1. Astr. Relação empírica que dá aproximadamente as distâncias dos planetas ao Sol, descoberta pelo astrônomo alemão Johann Tietz Titius (1729-1796) e divulgada pelo astrônomo alemão Johann Elert Bode (1747-1826). se diz apenas lei de Bode. Lei do caboclo. 1. Bras. V. linha do caboclo. Lei do desvio para o vermelho. 1. Cosm. Lei de Hubble. Lei do inquilinato. 1. Dir. Lei federal que regula a locação de imóveis residenciais. Lei do menor esforço. 1. Tendência comodista a exercer qualquer atividade da maneira mais fácil e/ou rápida, sem atender à qualidade do resultado final. Lei dos grandes números. 1. Estat. Teorema que afirma ser a probabilidade de um evento o limite estocástico da freqüência relativo da ocorrência do evento. Lei do ventre livre. 1. Bras. A que declarou livres os filhos de escravos nascidos a partir de 28 de setembro de 1871, data de sua assinatura. se diz apenas ventre livre. Lei extravagante. 1. Cada uma das que não se achavam inseridas nas ordenações ou códigos portugueses. Lei formal. 1. V. lei adjetiva. Lei fundamental. 1. Lei básica. Lei maior. 1. V. constituição (3). Lei marcial. 1. Lei militar instituída num país em ocasião de perigo, e que provoca a suspensão da lei ordinária. Lei material. 1. Lei substantiva. Lei moral. 1. Filos. Princípio que deve guiar a ação humana com o fim de dotá-la de caráter moral. P. ex.: segundo Kant (v. kantismo), há uma única lei moral, que assim se enuncia: ‘Atue sempre como se a regra de conduta de cada vez adotada devesse tornar-se um princípio universal válido’. Lei natural. 1. Filos. Lei (10). Lei orçamentária. 1. Econ. Lei de meios. Lei orgânica. 1. A que serve de fundamento a uma instituição (de direito público ou privado). Lei pessoal. 1. A que regula o estado e a capacidade das pessoas. 2. A que rege a pessoa, em qualquer lugar estrangeiro onde se encontre. Lei processual. 1. V. lei adjetiva. Lei sálica. 1. Lei dos francos, que excluía do trono as mulheres: “Lá, .... havia uma espécie de lei sálica, que não permitia princesa no trono” (Lima Barreto, Vida e Morte de M. J. Gonzaga de Sá, p. 262). Leis do espírito. 1. Filos. Leis do pensamento. Leis do pensamento. 1. Filos. Princípios fundamentais que definem as características do pensamento lógico. tradicionalmente três leis do pensamento: o princípio de identidade, o princípio de contradição e o princípio do terceiro excluído. Lei seca. 1. Lei que vigorou nos E.U.A., e que proibia a venda de bebidas alcoólicas. 2. P. ext. Proibição de venda ou consumo de bebidas alcoólicas: Por causa da hepatite o médico submeteu-o à lei seca. Lei substantiva. 1. A que constitui o direito substantivo; lei material. Lei suntuária. 1. Lei que, em caráter excepcional, o governo promulga em época de crise, para restringir o luxo e os gastos imoderados. À lei de. 1. Segundo a regra ou o costume de: Vive à lei de sua terra. 2. Ao sabor de; ao capricho de: “Em redor da capela, crescia a erva à lei da Natureza.” (João de Araújo Correia, Terra Ingrata, p. 187.) De lei. 1. Bras. Rel. Impr. V. Delê. Sem lei nem grei. 1. V. sem lei nem rei. Sem lei nem rei. 1. Sem rumo, sem orientação, sem governo; sem rei nem roque; sem lei, nem rei nem roque, sem lei nem grei: “A Dama Branca que eu encontrei, / Faz tantos anos, / Na minha vida sem lei nem rei, / Sorriu-me em todos os desenganos.” (Manuel Bandeira, Estrela da Vida Inteira, p. 67.) Sem lei, nem rei nem roque. 1. V. sem lei nem rei: “Vegetava feliz, sem lei, nem rei nem roque.” (Vicente de Carvalho, Poemas e Canções, p. 152 Liberal lat. liberale. Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 1.Amigo de dar; generoso, dadivoso, pródigo. 2.Que é partidário do liberalismo (1), ou que nele se funda: político liberal; doutrina liberal. 3.Que tem idéias ou opiniões avançadas, amplas, tolerantes, livres: indivíduo liberal. 4.Próprio de homem liberal (2): idéias liberais. ~ V. artes liberais e profissão —. Substantivo de dois gêneros. 5.Partidário do liberalismo político e econômico; liberalista. 6.Pessoa que professa opiniões liberais. Liberalismo De liberal + -ismo.] Substantivo masculino. 1.O conjunto de idéias e doutrinas que visam a assegurar a liberdade individual no campo da política, da moral, da religião, etc., dentro da sociedade. 2.Qualidade de liberal (5 e 6). 3.Liberalidade (1). Liberalismo econômico. 1. Econ. Doutrina que enfatiza a iniciativa individual, a concorrência entre agentes econômicos, e a ausência de interferência governamental, como princípios de organização econômica. Liberalismo político. 1. Doutrina que visa a estabelecer a liberdade política do indivíduo em relação ao Estado e preconiza oportunidades iguais para todos. Livre-arbítrio 1.Filos. Possibilidade de exercer um poder sem outro motivo que não a existência mesma desse poder; liberdade de indiferença. o livre-arbítrio principalmente às ações e à vontade humana, e pretende significar que o homem é dotado do poder de, em determinadas circunstâncias, agir sem motivos ou finalidades diferentes da própria ação. p. us.: livre-alvedrio. Cf. indeterminismo. Pl.: livres-arbítrios. Marxismo antr. Marx + -ismo. Substantivo masculino. 1.Filos. Doutrina dos teóricos do socialismo, os filósofos alemães Karl Marx (1818-1883) e Friedrich Engels (1820-1895), fundada no materialismo dialético, e que se desenvolveu através das teorias da luta de classes e da elaboração do relacionamento entre o capital e o trabalho, do que resultou a criação da teoria e da tática da revolução proletária. Materialismo De material + -ismo.] 1.Vida voltada unicamente para os gozos e bens materiais. 2.Filos. Tendência, atitude ou doutrina que admite, ou que a matéria, concebida segundo o desenvolvimento paralelo das ciências, ou que as chamadas condições concretas materiais, são suficientes para explicar todos os fenômenos que se apresentem à investigação, inclusive os fenômenos mentais, sociais ou históricos. O materialismo se afirma sobretudo ante o problema da origem do mundo (que dispensa a criação divina e se explica em termos evolutivos), o problema ético (dele resultando moral hedonística), o problema psicológico (orientando a pesquisa no sentido de estabelecer as relações diretas entre os fenômenos psíquicos e as reações do organismo aos estímulos ambientais), e o problema do conhecimento (em que afirma a adequação da razão ao conhecimento do mundo, adequação que se evidencia pelo incessante progresso do conhecimento científico). nesta acepç., idealismo (2). Materialismo dialético. 1. Doutrina fundamental do marxismo, cuja idéia central é que o mundo não pode ser considerado como um complexo de coisas acabadas, mas de processos, onde as coisas e os reflexos delas na consciência, i. e., os conceitos, estão em incessante movimento, gerado pelas mudanças qualitativas que decorrem necessariamente do aumento de complicação quantitativa. Materialismo histórico. 1. Doutrina do marxismo que afirma que o modo de produção da vida material condiciona o conjunto de todos os processos da vida social, política e espiritual. Materialismo mecanicista. 1. Filos. Doutrina que explica os fenômenos da natureza reduzindo-os a processos mecânicos, i. e., a processos que se explicam pelas leis do movimento dos corpos no espaço e por mudanças puramente quantitativas. Para os materialistas, a única realidade é a matéria em movimento, que, por sua riqueza e complexidade, pode compor tanto a pedra quanto os extremamente variados reinos animal e vegetal, e produzir efeitos surpreendentes como a luz, o som, a emoção e a consciência. O materialismo contrapõe-se ao idealismo, cujo elemento primordial é a idéia, o pensamento ou o espírito. ©Encyclopaedia Britannica do Brasil Publicações Ltda. Método gr. méthodos, ‘caminho para chegar a um fim’. 1.Caminho pelo qual se atinge um objetivo. 2.Programa que regula previamente uma série de operações que se devem realizar, apontando erros evitáveis, em vista de um resultado determinado. 3.Processo ou técnica de ensino: método direto. 4.Modo de proceder; maneira de agir; meio. 5.V. meio1 (8). 6.Tratado elementar. 7.Fig. Prudência, circunspecção; modo judicioso de proceder; ordem: Age sempre com método. Moral lat. morale, ‘relativo aos costumes’. Substantivo feminino. 1.Filos. Conjunto de regras de conduta consideradas como válidas, quer de modo absoluto para qualquer tempo ou lugar, quer para grupo ou pessoa determinada. amoral (4 e 5) e ética. 2.Conclusão moral que se tira de uma obra, de um fato, etc. Substantivo masculino. 3.O conjunto das nossas faculdades morais; brio, vergonha. 4.O que há de moralidade em qualquer coisa. Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 5.Relativo à moral. 6.Que tem bons costumes. 7.Relativo ao domínio espiritual (em oposição a físico ou material). mural. ~ V. ciências morais, comédia —, consciência —, igualdade —, indiferença —, lei —, morte —, necessidade —, obrigação —, personalidade —, pessoa —, responsabilidade — e senso —. Moral da história. 1. Conclusão ou lição moral inerente a um fato narrado. às vezes, ironicamente. Natural Do lat. naturale.] Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 1.De, ou referente à natureza: belezas naturais. 2.Produzido pela natureza: O ouro é uma riqueza natural. 3.Em que não há trabalho ou intervenção do homem: o crescimento natural das plantas silvestres. 4.Que segue a ordem regular das coisas; lógico: Não raro o crime é fruto natural da miséria. 5.Inato, ingênito, congênito: As letras constituem-lhe paixão natural. 6.Próprio do instinto; instintivo: Os reflexos são reações naturais. 7.Próprio, peculiar: O riso é natural do homem. 8.Não estudado ou calculado; sem artifício; desafetado, espontâneo: pessoa simples, de maneiras naturais. 9.Provável, presumível: Tendo saído cedo, a estas horas é natural que já estejam bem longe. 10.Nascido; originário, procedente, oriundo: É natural do Maranhão. 11.Mús. Diz-se da trompa e da trombeta sem pistons. 12.Bras. Diz-se de alimento preparado sem adição de ingredientes tóxicos, de fruta, legume, cereal, etc., que não foi tratado com agrotóxico, etc.; orgânico. ~ V. abrigo —, abundância —, água —, astrologia —, bem —, betume —, canal —, ciências naturais, classificação —, coordenadas naturais, desintegração —, direito —, filho —, Filosofia —, freqüência —, gás —, história —, iluminação —, lei —, língua —, linguagem —, logaritmo —, luz —, monopólio —, morte —, mumificação —, número —, pessoa —, povos naturais, produto —, radioatividade —, realismo —, recursos naturais, região —, reserva —, satélite —, seleção —, sistema — e som —. Substantivo masculino. 13.V. nativo (8). 14.Aquele que pertence a uma certa localidade. 15.Aquilo que é conforme a natureza. 16.Tendência natural; índole, caráter: “Segundo as tradições mais correntes .... o Cabeleira trouxe do seio materno um natural brando e um coração benévolo.” (Franklin Távora, O Cabeleira, p. 69.) 17.A realidade; o original. 18.Sorte, destino. 19.Mat. Número natural. 20.Bras. N.E. Pop. Terra do nascimento; terra natal. Ao natural. 1. Diz-se de alimento que se serve como foi colhido, sem qualquer alteração ou preparo: A sobremesa foi mamão ao natural; Comeu ostras ao natural. Necessidade Do lat. necessitate.] 1.Qualidade ou caráter de necessário. 2.Aquilo que é absolutamente necessário; exigência: São mínimas as necessidades do rapaz. 3.Aquilo que é inevitável, fatal. 4.Aquilo que constrange, compele ou obriga de modo absoluto: Viu-se ante a necessidade de ceder. 5.Privação dos bens necessários; indigência, míngua, pobreza, precisão. 6.Hist. Filos. Na Grécia antiga, o poder ordenador, que, de modo absoluto, se impõe aos homens, à natureza e mesmo aos deuses e que, historicamente desenvolvido, será reconhecido na organização prática dos homens sob a forma das leis. Necessidade moral. 1. Ét. Obrigação, de que são dotados os seres inteligentes, de escolher um entre diversos possíveis, por concebê-lo como superior aos outros. Necessidades especiais. 1. Educ. esp. V. portador de necessidades especiais. Fazer necessidade. 1. Pop. Urinar ou defecar. no N.E.: fazer precisão. Cf. defecar (5). Objeto lat. med. objectu. 1.Tudo que é apreendido pelo conhecimento, que não é o sujeito do conhecimento. 2.Tudo que é manipulável e/ou manufaturável. 3.Tudo que é perceptível por qualquer dos sentidos. 4.Coisa, peça, artigo de compra e venda: objeto barato. 5.Matéria, assunto: o objeto de uma ciência, de um estudo. 6.Agente; motivo, causa: objeto de discórdia. 7.O ponto de convergência duma atividade; mira, desígnio: A Filosofia hindu era o objeto de suas meditações. 8.Mira, fim, propósito, intento, intuito, desígnio; objetivo. 9.Filos. Na relação de conhecimento, o correlato do sujeito, isto é, o que é conhecido, em oposição ao que conhece. nesta acepç., sujeito (13), conhecimento (10) e teoria do conhecimento. 10.Filos. O que é real ou realizável e se torna motor da ação de um sujeito. nesta acepç., sujeito (11). 11.Inform. Em programação orientada a objetos (q. v.), qualquer módulo que contém rotinas e estruturas de dados, e capaz de interagir com outros módulos similares, trocando mensagens. 12.Inform. V. elemento de interface. 13.Inform. Programa-objeto (q. v.). 14.Jur. Aquilo sobre que incide um direito, obrigação, faculdade, norma de procedimento, proibição, etc. 15.Ópt. Fonte de luz ou corpo iluminado cuja imagem se pode formar num sistema óptico. objeto, do v. objetar. Objeto de cena. 1. Cin. Teatr. Telev. Objeto comum, móvel, como garrafa, cinzeiro, copo, etc., utilizado como elemento de cenografia. Objeto de interface. 1. Inform. V. elemento de interface. Objeto de percepção. 1. Filos. Coisa do mundo exterior (q. v.) que aparece ao observador ingênuo como estável e perfeitamente delimitado. Objeto direto. 1. E. Ling. Complemento que integra a significação do verbo sem auxílio de preposição; complemento direto, complemento objetivo. Objeto direto preposicional. 1. E. Ling. O que vem regido de preposição. Ex.: amar a Deus; estimar aos pais. Objeto espacial. 1. Astron. Corpo, natural ou artificial, que se situa no espaço cósmico. Objeto indireto. 1. E. Ling. Complemento que integra a significação do verbo, ligando-se a este por uma preposição; complemento indireto, complemento terminativo. Objetos de trabalho. 1. Econ. Em economia marxista, elemento a que se aplica o trabalho humano, no processo de produção (terra, recursos naturais, matérias-primas). instrumentos de produção e meios de produção. Ocidental lat. occidentale. Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 1.Do, ou pertencente ou relativo ao, ou próprio do Ocidente. 2.Que fica para o Ocidente. 3.Que habita as regiões do Ocidente (2). poét., nessas acepç.: ocíduo. ~ V. muro —, Nordeste — e saxão —. Substantivo de dois gêneros. 4.O natural ou habitante do Ocidente. oriental. Substantivo masculino. 5.Gloss. V. malaio-polinésio (3). 6.Gloss. Língua auxiliar de comunicação (q. v.) baseada nas línguas românicas, criada em 1922 por Edgard von Wahl. Opinião lat. opinione. Substantivo feminino. 1.Modo de ver, de pensar, de deliberar: liberdade de opinião. 2.Parecer, conceito: Na minha opinião, venceremos. 3.Juízo, reputação: a opinião mundana. 4.Idéia, doutrina, princípio: opiniões democráticas. 5.Idéia sem fundamento; presunção: Sua opinião de que vai ser ministro é bem ridícula. 6.Filos. Forma de assentimento (2) objetiva e subjetivamente insuficiente já que é dado a conhecimentos reconhecidos como duvidosos. nesta acepç., certeza (7) e crença (6). 7.Bras. Teimosia orgulhosa; capricho. Opinião pública. 1. Sociol. O conjunto das idéias e dos juízos partilhados pela maioria dos membros de uma sociedade, naquilo que concerne às mais variadas áreas de atividades, como, p. ex., o campo político, social, moral, cultural, econômico, esportivo, etc. Carregar uma opinião. 1. Bras. Ter ou sustentar uma opinião, um capricho. Plano Do lat. planu.] 8.Projeto (4): Ele próprio fez o plano de sua residência. 9.Projeto ou empreendimento com fim determinado: “adquiriu Nodier fama de conspirador, havendo .... participado, realmente, de planos sediciosos” (Melo Nóbrega, O Soneto de Arvers, p. 12). 10.Conjunto de métodos e medidas para a execução de um empreendimento: Osvaldo Cruz estabeleceu um plano para a erradicação da febre amarela. 11.Documento que encerra um conjunto de ações governamentais a serem adotadas, visando determinado objetivo: plano de metas; plano plurianual de investimentos; plano nacional de educação. 12.Arranjo ou disposição de uma obra: o plano de Guerra e Paz, de Tolstoi. 13.Fig. Nível; tom, caráter. 14.Fig. Situação, posição, categoria: Vaidoso, quer estar sempre em primeiro plano; O concurso de misses é hoje assunto de segundo plano. 15.Fig. Intento, propósito, desígnio; projeto: Seu plano é dar aos filhos a instrução que não pôde receber. 16.Art. Plást. Plano (4) imaginário, perpendicular à linha de visão do observador, que, numa pintura ou num desenho, dá, por efeito da perspectiva, a noção de profundidade e distância. 17.Cin. Telev. Trecho filmado ou focalizado numa única tomada, e em que a posição da câmara determina a aproximação ou o afastamento da imagem. nesta acepç., plano americano, médio longo plano, primeiro plano, grande primeiro plano, primeiríssimo plano, grande plano, plano geral e plano médio. 18.Encad. Pasta (13). 19.Geom. Superfície que contém inteiramente qualquer reta que une dois de seus pontos. Plano americano. 1. Cin. Telev. Plano com enquadramento dos personagens a meio-corpo. plano-médio. Plano complexo. 1. Mat. Plano em que se associa a cada ponto um número complexo. Plano coordenado. 1. Geom. Anal. Qualquer dos planos das três famílias que definem um sistema cartesiano de coordenadas. Plano da eclíptica. 1. Astr. Plano da órbita da Terra ao redor do Sol. Plano de Argand. 1. Anál. Mat. Plano em que só existe um sistema de coordenadas cartesianas em que a abscissa é a parte real de um complexo e a ordenada, a parte imaginária. Plano de curvatura. 1. Geom. Anal. Plano osculador. Plano de geminação. 1. Crist. V. macla. Plano de incidência. 1. Ópt. Plano definido por um raio luminoso incidente sobre uma superfície e pela perpendicular a essa superfície no ponto de incidência. Plano de onda. 1. Fís. Plano determinado, num instante dado, pelos vetores elétrico (ou deslocamento elétrico) e magnético duma onda eletromagnética. Plano de polarização. 1. Ópt. Plano perpendicular ao de vibração do vetor elétrico em um raio luminoso planopolarizado. Plano de reflexão. 1. Ópt. Plano definido pelo raio refletido por uma superfície e pela perpendicular a essa superfície no ponto de reflexão. Plano de saúde. 1. Seguro de saúde. Plano de vibração. 1. Ópt. Plano que contém o vetor elétrico de um raio luminoso planopolarizado. Plano diretor. 1. Urb. Instrumento básico de planejamento de uma cidade e que dispõe sobre sua política de desenvolvimento, ordenamento territorial e expansão urbana. a Constituição Brasileira, o plano diretor, aprovado por Câmara municipal, é obrigatório para cidades com mais de 20.000 habitantes. Plano em traços. 1. Maç. Relatório escrito. Plano focal. 1. Fot. Plano que é paralelo ao da lente e que contém o foco primário (q. v.). Plano galáctico. 1. Astr. Plano em cujas proximidades está concentrada a maior parte dos componentes de uma galáxia. Plano geral. 1. Cin. Telev. Grande plano. Plano ideal. 1. Geom. Projet. V. plano impróprio. Plano impróprio. 1. Geom. Projet. Conjunto de todos os pontos impróprios e retas impróprias; plano ideal, plano no infinito. Plano inclinado. 1. Fís. Máquina simples, constituída, na sua forma fundamental, por uma superfície rígida, plana, que faz um ângulo oblíquo em relação ao plano horizontal. 2. Arquit. Rampa suavemente inclinada que substitui a escada na ligação entre andares. Plano invariável. 1. Fís. Plano perpendicular ao vetor momento angular dum corpo que gira livremente com apenas um ponto fixo, e que é determinado univocamente pelas condições iniciais do movimento. Plano médio. 1. Cin. Telev. Plano em que se enquadram os personagens de corpo inteiro. Plano meridiano. 1. Astr. Plano que contém o eixo do mundo e a vertical de um lugar. Plano no infinito. 1. Geom. Projet. V. plano impróprio. Plano normal. 1. Geom. Dif. Plano perpendicular à tangente a uma curva num ponto dado. Plano osculador. 1. Geom. Anal. Plano que contém o círculo osculador a uma curva; plano de curvatura. Plano piloto. 1. Bras. Planejamento básico de uma obra, ao qual deverão ajustar-se todas as instalações e construções. Plano radical. 1. Geom. Lugar geométrico dos pontos de igual potência em relação a duas superfícies esféricas. Plano sagital. 1. Anat. Plano ou secção ântero-posterior que se situa paralelamente ao plano medial do corpo. Planos conjugados. 1. Ópt. Num sistema óptico, planos perpendiculares ao eixo óptico, que passam, respectivamente, por um ponto-objeto e pelo correspondente ponto-imagem. Planos paralelos. 1. Geom. Planos que só têm em comum uma reta no infinito. Planos principais. 1. Ópt. Numa lente, dois planos conjugados que têm aumento lateral positivo e unitário. Plano supergaláctico. 1. Cosm. Plano aparente de simetria que passa através do aglomerado de galáxias da Virgem, região onde estão concentradas as mais brilhantes galáxias do cosmo. Plano tangente. 1. Geom. Dif. Plano que contém todas as tangentes a uma superfície num ponto dado. De plano. 1. De pronto; prontamente. 2. Sumariamente. Grande plano. 1. Cin. Telev. Plano em que se enquadram os personagens e uma grande parte do cenário ou paisagem; plano geral. Grande primeiro plano. 1. Cin. Telev. Plano em que se isola um detalhe; primeiríssimo plano. Médio longo plano. 1. Cin. Telev. Plano entre os planos médio e geral. Primeiríssimo plano. 1. Cin. Telev. Grande primeiro plano (q. v.). Primeiro plano. 1. Cin. Telev. V. close-up. Salso plano. 1. Poét. O mar; salso argento: “De pé, no salso plano, / O longo mastro, a interrogar o arcano / Do horizonte infinito, alto se apruma.” (Alberto de Oliveira, Poesias, 4a série, p. 237.). Poder Do lat. vulg. *potere, calcado nas f. potes, potest e outras de posse.] Verbo transitivo direto. 1.Ter a faculdade de: O soberano podia determinar, a seu gosto, a política do Estado. 2.Ter possibilidade de, ou autorização para: As crianças não podem assistir a determinados espetáculos. 3.Estar arriscado ou exposto a; arriscar-se, expor-se a: Quem não cuida da saúde pode morrer cedo. 4.Ter ocasião, ter oportunidade, meio de; conseguir: Com as grades reforçadas, a fera não poderá escapar. 5.Ter força para: O halterofilista pode erguer 150 quilos. 6.Ter calma, paciência, para: Apressado, não pôde esperar cinco minutos. 7.Ter força de ânimo, energia de vontade, para: Não podia esconder a vergonha que sentia. 8.Ter o direito, a razão, o motivo de: Pelo que presenciou, podia afirmar que fora um acidente. 9.Ter vigor, robustez, saúde ou capacidade para agüentar, para suportar, etc.: É alérgico: não pode usar lã; Não pode ver sangue. 10.Ter ocasião ou oportunidade de: Naquela festa eu pude conhecer vários homens ilustres. Verbo intransitivo. 11.Ter possibilidade. 12.Dispor de força ou autoridade: Os homens que podem devem governar bem o País. 13.Ter força física ou moral; ter influência, valimento. Verbo transitivo indireto. 14.Ter força, robustez, capacidade, para suspender, agüentar, suportar: A criança não podia com o peso. 15.Ter grande influência ou poder sobre: Ninguém pode com este traquinas. Pres. ind.: posso, podes, pode, podemos, etc.; perf.: pude, pudeste, pôde, pudemos, pudestes, puderam; m.-q.-perf.: pudera, puderas, etc.; fut. pres.: poderei, poderás, etc.; pres. subj.: possa, possas, etc.; imperf.: pudesse, pudesses, etc.; fut.: puder, puderes, etc.; ger.: podendo. Cf. poço (ô), s. m.; pôde, do v. poder, e pode, deste v. e do v. podar; pudemos, do v. poder, e podemos, deste v. e do v. podar; poça, s. f.; poder e puder; poderes (ê), do v. poder e pl. do s. podere, e poder, e puderes do mesmo v.; e, ainda, pudendo, adj. Não se conjuga no imperativo, embora o tenha feito o P.e Antônio Vieira: “Se quereis ser onipotentes, podei somente o justo, o lícito, e não queirais poder o ilícito, e injusto.” (Sermões, VI, p. 309.) Substantivo masculino. 16.Direito de deliberar, agir e mandar. 17.Faculdade, possibilidade. 18.Vigor, potência. 19.Autoridade, soberania, império. 20.Domínio, influência, força. 21.Posse, jurisdição. 22.Eficácia, efeito, virtude: Extraordinário o poder deste remédio. 23.Recurso, meios. 24.Capacidade, aptidão: Tem o poder de dissimular. 25.O governo de um Estado: poder monárquico; poder constitucional. 26.P. ext. O poder (25) considerado segundo suas formas e manifestações: Os três poderes (o executivo, o judiciário e o legislativo) são independentes e se harmonizam entre si. 27.Grande quantidade; grande número: um poder de gente; “Foi logo um poder de balas, caindo de todos os lados, .... zunindo a esmo sobre as cabeças tontas.” (Albertino Moreira, Boca-Pio, p. 36); “primeiro que lá se chegasse ainda era preciso andar... Era um poder de passos e paciência” (Trindade Coelho, Os Meus Amores, p. 51). 28.Estat. Probabilidade associada a uma região crítica, e cujo complemento é a probabilidade de se cometer um erro de tipo II. 29.Filos. Segundo algumas correntes Filosóficas atuais, potência exercida de modo difuso, e não necessariamente explícito, pelo conjunto das relações sociais sobre os indivíduos, e que lhes impõe determinações que regulam seus modos de ser: comportamentos, interesses, ideologias, etc. poderes. Cf. puderes, do v. poder. ~ V. poderes. Poder aéreo. 1. A força aérea nacional e sua infra-estrutura de apoio. Poder aquisitivo. 1. Econ. Capacidade que tem um grupo social, um indivíduo, uma unidade monetária, etc., de comprar mercadorias e serviços; poder de compra: O poder aquisitivo da moeda diminui com a inflação; As camadas de menor poder aquisitivo gastam a maior parte de sua renda com alimentação. Poder calorífico. 1. Fís. Medida de quantidade de energia térmica liberada pela combustão da unidade de peso de um combustível. Poder combatente. 1. Mil. A combinação de efetivos, mobilidade, apoio de fogo e habilidade ou capacidade tática de uma força ou de um conjunto de unidades militares, navais e/ou aéreas. Poder de cobertura. 1. Art. Gráf. Grau de opacidade das tintas. 2. Pint. Capacidade de uma tinta de recobrir uma superfície mascarando-a completamente. Poder de compra. 1. Econ. Poder aquisitivo. Poder de fogo. 1. Capacidade destrutiva de uma arma de fogo ou de um conjunto delas. 2. P. ext. Capacidade destrutiva de grupo ou indivíduo armado: o poder de fogo da polícia. Poder dispersor. 1. Ópt. Dispersão relativa. Poder emissivo. 1. Fís. Radiância energética. Poderes constituídos. 1. Os poderes executivo, legislativo e judiciário, considerados globalmente como órgãos da soberania nacional. Poder espiritual. 1. Autoridade eclesiástica. Poder executivo. 1. Jur. Aquele que, segundo a organização constitucional do Estado, tem a seu cargo a execução das leis, bem como o governo e a administração dos negócios públicos. se diz apenas executivo. Cf. poder judiciário e poder legislativo. Poder jovem. 1. O conjunto dos jovens, a juventude, como força atuante e participante. Poder judiciário. 1. Jur. Aquele a que, segundo a organização constitucional do Estado, compete determinar e assegurar a aplicação das leis que garantem os direitos individuais. se diz apenas judiciário. Cf. poder executivo e poder legislativo. Poder legislativo. 1. Jur. Aquele a que, segundo a organização constitucional do Estado, compete elaborar as leis. se diz apenas legislativo. Cf. poder executivo e poder judiciário. Poder marítimo. 1. Capacidade que tem uma nação de utilizar, na guerra, as vias marítimas, e de negar o uso delas aos navios inimigos. pois, não somente a sua marinha de guerra, mas também a sua marinha mercante, os seus estaleiros de construção e de reparos navais, e outros elementos que concorrem para aquela capacidade. Poder moderador. 1. Nos regimes representativos, o quarto poder do Estado (abolido no Brasil com o advento da República), que faculta ao soberano intervir, com funções fiscalizadoras, em determinados assuntos próprios dos outros poderes, assegurando-lhes, dentro dos limites constitucionais, o devido equilíbrio. Poder nacional. 1. Conjunto de condições políticas e psicossociais, e de recursos econômicos e militares, de que uma nação dispõe para alcançar e manter, tanto no âmbito interno quanto no campo internacional, seus objetivos nacionais, a despeito dos antagonismos que se lhe oponham. Poder naval. 1. A marinha de guerra nacional e sua infra-estrutura de apoio imediato. Poder negro. 1. Movimento com que os negros visam a atingir a igualdade social por meio do poder político, alcançado com a união da sociedade negra em instituições culturais e políticas especificamente de negros. Poder público. 1. O conjunto dos órgãos investidos de autoridade para realizar os fins do Estado. 2. Administração pública; o governo. Poder rotatório. 1. Fís. Medida do desvio angular que uma substância opticamente ativa imprime ao plano de vibração de um feixe de radiação planopolarizado. Poder separador. 1. Ópt. Medida da capacidade de um instrumento óptico de produzir imagens distintas, de pontos muito próximos. Poder temporal. 1. O poder do Papa como soberano territorial. 2. Autoridade civil. A poder de. 1. Com o auxílio ou emprego de; à força de; à custa de: Tudo alcança a poder de trabalho. Pátrio poder. 1. O conjunto dos direitos e deveres dos pais em relação às pessoas e bens dos filhos menores. Plenos poderes. 1. Carta branca (q. v.). Pressuposto de pressupor. Adjetivo. 1.Que se pressupõe. Substantivo masculino. 2.Pressuposição; conjetura. 3.Desígnio, tenção, projeto. 4.Jur. Circunstância ou fato considerado como antecedente necessário de outro. Princípio Do lat. principiu.] Substantivo masculino. 1.Momento ou local ou trecho em que algo tem origem; começo: o princípio de um incêndio; O princípio da estrada já está pavimentado. 2.Causa primária. 3.Elemento predominante na constituição de um corpo orgânico. 4.Preceito, regra, lei. 5.P. ext. Base; germe: O garoto tem em si o princípio da rebeldia. 6.E. Ling. Restrição geneticamente imposta a uma gramática (5). gramática universal e parâmetro (4). 7.Filos. Origem de algo, de uma ação ou de um conhecimento. 8.Lóg. Na dedução, a proposição que lhe serve de base, ainda que de modo provisório, e cuja verdade não é questionada. principio, do v. principiar. Princípio antrópico. 1. Cosm. Proposição segundo a qual tudo quanto podemos observar no Universo deve depender estritamente das condições próprias da nossa existência e da nossa presença, como observadores no cosmo. Princípio cosmológico. 1. Cosm. Hipótese segundo a qual o Universo é homogêneo e isotrópico, ou melhor, não existe nem local nem direção privilegiada, qualquer que seja a posição ocupada pelo observador. Princípio da bivalência. 1. Lóg. Princípio da lógica clássica segundo o qual uma proposição ou é verdadeira ou é falsa. princípio do terceiro excluído. Princípio da identidade dos indiscerníveis. 1. Filos. Conforme Leibniz (v. leibniziano), princípio segundo o qual dois seres reais diferem sempre por caracteres intrínsecos e não por suas posições no tempo e no espaço. se diz apenas indiscerníveis. Princípio da realidade. 1. Psican. Substituição ou controle das exigências do princípio do prazer (q. v.) com o objetivo de adaptar o organismo às exigências da realidade, assegurando, conseqüentemente, a satisfação das suas necessidades. Princípio de causalidade. 1. Filos. Uma das relações fundamentais apreendidas pelo pensamento, e que assim se enuncia: “Todo fenômeno tem uma causa.” Princípio de contradição. 1. Lóg. Princípio que afirma: “O que é não é o que não é”. Em termos lógicos, a negação de uma proposição afirmativa verdadeira será falsa e vice-versa, pois o contrário do falso é o verdadeiro; princípio de não-contradição. Princípio de finalidade. 1. Filos. Uma das relações fundamentais apreendidas pelo pensamento, e que consiste na atribuição de uma finalidade a tudo o que é, do que resulta a busca da compreensão do que é pelo que está para vir. Princípio de identidade. 1. Lóg. Princípio que afirma: “O que é, é; o que não é, não é”. Em termos lógicos, trata da relação entre a qualidade (afirmação ou negação) e o valor de verdade (verdadeira ou falsa) que define uma proposição como tal. Princípio de individuação. Filos. 1. Essência própria a cada indivíduo, e graças à qual se pode dizer, de cada um deles, “Ei-lo”: o singular, concreto, determinado no tempo e no espaço. Ex.: a hecceidade. individuação (2). 2. A unidade das características que diferencia uma coisa de outras assemelhadas. Princípio de não-contradição. 1. Lóg. Princípio de contradição. Princípio de razão suficiente. 1. Filos. Segundo Leibniz (v. leibniziano), o princípio que afirma que nada acontece sem que haja uma causa ou razão determinante. Princípio de verificação. 1. Filos. No positivismo lógico (q. v.), princípio que afirma que o significado de uma proposição é dado na sua verificação (v. verificabilidade). Princípio do prazer. 1. Psican. Tendência da atividade psíquica a buscar a satisfação e evitar o pesar, sem levar em conta a realidade. Princípio do terceiro excluído. 1. Lóg. Princípio segundo o qual uma proposição ou é afirmativa ou é negativa, não havendo meio-termo. princípio da bivalência. A princípio. 1. No começo, no início: “Capitu, a princípio, não disse nada.” (Machado de Assis, Dom Casmurro, p. 40.) Em princípio. 1. Antes de qualquer consideração; antes de tudo; antes de mais nada. Processo lat. processu. 1.Ato de proceder, de ir por diante; seguimento, curso, marcha. 2.Sucessão de estados ou de mudanças: O processo inflamatório está melhorando. 3.Maneira pela qual se realiza uma operação, segundo determinadas normas; método, técnica: processo manual; processo mecânico. 4.Fís. Seqüência de estados de um sistema que se transforma; evolução. 5.Jur. Atividade por meio da qual se exerce concretamente, em relação a determinado caso, a função jurisdicional, e que é instrumento de composição das lides. 6.Jur. Pleito judicial; litígio. 7.Jur. Conjunto de peças que documentam o exercício da atividade jurisdicional em um caso concreto; autos: a leitura do processo. 8.Med. Designação genérica de massa de natureza variável (osso, ligamento, tecido glandular, etc.), que se salienta a partir de uma formação (5). Processo da albumina. 1. Fotograv. Método de copiagem em que o metal é sensibilizado com albumina bicromada. Processo da soda. 1. Ind. Pap. Processo do sulfato. Processo de entrada. 1. Inform. V. input (2). Processo de saída. 1. Inform. V. output (3). Processo dissipativo. 1. Fís. Processo de evolução dum sistema em que ocorre dissipação de energia. Processo do bissulfito. 1. Ind. Pap. Processo do sulfito. Processo do sulfato. 1. Ind. Pap. Método de cozimento da madeira baseado no emprego de sulfeto de sódio e soda cáustica, para obtenção da pasta com que se fabrica o papel Kraft; processo da soda. Processo do sulfito. 1. Ind. Pap. Método de cozimento da madeira para obtenção da pasta, baseado no emprego do bissulfito de cálcio ou do bissulfito de magnésio; processo do bissulfito. Processo estocástico. 1. Estat. Conjunto de variáveis aleatórias dependentes de um parâmetro cujo domínio é um conjunto de números reais. Processo fotomecânico. 1. Qualquer das técnicas de reprodução de imagens e de textos pelas quais se obtêm superfícies impressoras fotoquimicamente gravadas em relevo, a entalhe ou em plano, para tiragem por qualquer sistema de impressão; fotogravura. Processo irreversível. 1. Fís. O que tem pelo menos um estádio em que o sistema está em não-equilíbrio, ou em que há um desequilíbrio entre o sistema e o exterior. Processo notocordal. 1. Embr. Extensão rostral de nó primitivo e que é incorporada ao endoderma. Processo reversível. 1. Fís. O que se efetua por meio de uma sucessão de estados em que o sistema está em quase-equilíbrio. Processo unitário. 1. Tec. Quím. Conversão química. Psicologia psic(o)- + -logia. Substantivo feminino. 1.A ciência dos fenômenos psíquicos e do comportamento. Psicologia racional. 1. Filos. Parte da metafísica que estuda o princípio e a causa dos fenômenos do pensamento humano. Racional lat. rationale. Adjetivo de dois gêneros. 1.Que usa da razão; que raciocina. 2.Que se deduz pela razão. 3.Conforme à razão. 4.Filos. Diz-se de conhecimento resultante de princípios a priori. nesta acepç., empírico (4). ~ V. animal —, dosagem —, equação —, equação algébrica —, equação algébrica — inteira, horizonte —, número — e psicologia —. Substantivo masculino. 5.Mat. Número racional. racionais. Cf. racionais, do v. racionar. Racionalidade lat. tard. rationalitate. 1.Qualidade de racionável ou de racional. 2.V. raciocínio (3). 3.Filos. Numa perspectiva dialética, a qualidade, socialmente construída, da atividade humana que é adequada às finalidades visadas. ger.: racionabilidade. Racionalismo De racional + -ismo.] 1.Método de observar as coisas baseado exclusivamente na razão, considerada como única autoridade quanto à maneira de pensar e/ou de agir. 2.Atividade do espírito de caráter puramente especulativo. 3.Filos. Doutrina que considera ser o real plenamente cognoscível pela razão ou pela inteligência, em detrimento da intuição, da vontade, da sensibilidade, etc.; intelectualismo. nesta acepç., irracionalismo. 4.Filos. Doutrina que admite, quanto à origem do conhecimento, que este, em última instância, é determinado por princípios racionais, inatos ou a priori, ainda que se possa condicionar a validade do uso desses princípios à disponibilidade de dados empíricos. nesta acepç., a empirismo (1). Cf., nesta acepç., apriorismo e inatismo. Reflexão lat. reflexione, ‘ação de voltar para trás, de virar’; ‘reciprocidade’. 1.Ato ou efeito de refletir(-se). 2.Volta da consciência, do espírito, sobre si mesmo, para examinar o seu próprio conteúdo por meio do entendimento, da razão. 3.Cisma, meditação; contemplação. 4.Consideração atenta; prudência, tino, discernimento. 5.Ponderação, observação, reparo. 6.Fís. Modificação da direção de propagação de uma onda que incide sobre uma interface que separa dois meios diferentes, e retorna para o meio inicial. 7.Geom. Operação em que um ponto se transforma no seu simétrico em relação a outro ponto, ou a uma linha. Relativo lat. relativu. Adjetivo. 1.Que indica relação; referente, respeitante, concernente. 2.Casual, fortuito, acidental. 3.Julgado por comparação; proporcional. 4.E. Ling. Diz-se da oração regida por um pronome relativo. 5.Mús. Diz-se de dois tons tom (13) que têm a mesma armadura de clave, estando um no modo maior e outro no modo menor, e suas tônicas a uma distância de terceira menor. Senso / Senso comum lat. sensu. 1.Faculdade de apreciar, de julgar, entendimento: “O capitão-mor, que tinha aliás o senso claro e reto, para não dar-se ao trabalho de meditar, incumbia o seu ajudante dessa ocupação secundária” (José de Alencar, O Sertanejo, p. 119). 2. Juízo, tino, siso, discrição, circunspeção: “Desconfio que estou ficando louco... / Tanta coisa me passa na cabeça, / Que se senso me resta é já bem pouco.” (Marcelo Gama, Via-Sacra e Outros Poemas, p. 44.) 3.Faculdade de sentir ou apreciar; sentido: Tem senso artístico; Tem o senso da medida. 4.P. us. Sentido (15). 5.Filos. V. sentido (16). censo. Senso comum. 1. Conjunto de opiniões e modos de sentir que, por serem impostos pela tradição aos indivíduos de uma determinada época, local ou grupo social, são ger. aceitos de modo acrítico como verdades e comportamentos próprios da natureza humana. Senso moral. 1. Filos. Faculdade de reconhecer intuitiva e infalivelmente o bem e o mal, sobretudo nos fatos concretos. Bom senso. Filos. 1. Faculdade de discernir entre o verdadeiro e o falso. senso comum. 2. Aplicação correta da razão para julgar ou raciocinar em cada caso particular da vida. 3. Capacidade de julgar e de resolver problemas conforme o senso comum. Ser Humano Sincretismo gr. synkretismós, ‘reunião de vários Estados da ilha de Creta contra o adversário comum’, pelo fr. syncrétisme. 1.Filos. Tendência à unificação de idéias ou de doutrinas diversificadas e, por vezes, até mesmo inconciliáveis. nesta acepç., ecletismo (1). 2.Amálgama de doutrinas ou concepções heterogêneas: “As inteligências que mais ou menos diretamente nos governam estão com relação à administração ultramarina num estado de sincretismo bramânico, em que nada se compreende, em que nada se resolve” (Ramalho Ortigão, As Farpas, IV, p. 270). 3.Fusão de elementos culturais diferentes, ou até antagônicos, em um só elemento, continuando perceptíveis alguns sinais originários. 4.Psicol. Percepção global e indistinta, da qual surgem, depois, objetos distintamente percebidos. Sistema (social) gr. sWstema, ‘reunião’, ‘grupo’, pelo lat. tard. systema. 1.Conjunto de elementos, materiais ou ideais, entre os quais se possa encontrar ou definir alguma relação (5). 2.Disposição das partes ou dos elementos de um todo, coordenados entre si, e que funcionam como estrutura organizada: sistema penitenciário; sistema de refrigeração. 3.Reunião de elementos naturais da mesma espécie, que constituem um conjunto intimamente relacionado: sistema fluvial; sistema cristalino. 4.Conjunto de instituições políticas ou sociais, e dos métodos por elas adotados, encarados quer do ponto de vista teórico, quer do de sua aplicação prática: sistema parlamentar; sistema de ensino. 5.O conjunto das entidades relacionadas com determinado setor de atividade: sistema bancário; sistema financeiro. 6.Reunião coordenada e lógica de princípios ou idéias relacionadas de modo que abranjam um campo do conhecimento: o sistema de Kant; o sistema de Ptolomeu. 7.Conjunto ordenado de meios de ação ou de idéias, tendente a um resultado; plano, método: sistema de vida; sistema de trabalho; sistema de defesa. 8.Técnica ou método empregado para um fim precípuo: sistema Taylor (de Frederick W. Taylor - 1856-1915); sistema Braille (de Louis Braille - 1809-1852). 9.Modo, maneira, forma, jeito: Adotou um novo sistema de pentear os cabelos. 10.Complexo de regras ou normas: um sistema de futebol; um sistema de corte e costura. 11.Qualquer método ou plano especialmente destinado a marcar, medir ou classificar alguma coisa: sistema métrico; sistema decimal. 12.Hábito particular; costume, uso: A cozinheira tinha o sistema de preparar as refeições com antecedência. 13.Anat. Conjunto de órgãos compostos dos mesmos tecidos e que desempenham funções similares: o sistema nervoso. nesta acepç., aparelho (6). 14.Biol. Coordenação hierarquizada dos seres vivos em um esquema lógico e metódico, segundo o princípio de subordinação dos caracteres. um produto da inteligência humana derivado da necessidade de compreender a natureza o mais próximo possível da realidade. 15.Comun. Conjunto particular de instrumentos e convenções adotados com o fim de dar uma informação: sistema radiotelegráfico; sistema de computadores; sistema audiovisual. 16.E. Ling. Conjunto de elementos lingüísticos solidários entre si: sistema fonológico; sistema sincrônico. 17.E. Ling. A própria língua quando encarada sob o aspecto estrutural. duas últimas acepç. vêm sendo adotadas a partir de Ferdinand de Saussure (v. saussuriano). 18.Filos. Totalidade (2). 19.Fís. Parte limitada do Universo, sujeita à observação imediata ou mediata, e que, em geral, pode caracterizar-se por um conjunto finito de variáveis associadas a grandezas físicas que a identificam univocamente. 20.Geol. Conjunto de terrenos que corresponde a um período geológico. 21.Inform. Conjunto de programas destinados a realizar funções específicas. 22.Mús. Qualquer série determinada de sons consecutivos. Sistema cartesiano. 1. Geom. Anal. Sistema de coordenadas, em que estas são cartesianas. Sistema copernicano. 1. Astr. Sistema cosmológico heliocêntrico criado por Nicolau Copérnico (v. copernicano), e segundo o qual os planetas giravam em torno do Sol em movimentos circulares. Sistema cristalino. 1. Min. Conjunto de eixos cristalográficos cujas posições referentes no espaço e cujos valores dimensionais definem e classificam os cristais em sete categorias: sistema monométrico ou isométrico, tetragonal ou quadrático, hexagonal, trigonal, ortorrômbico, monoclínico e triclínico. Sistema curinga. 1. Teatr. Fórmula de encenação posta em prática pelo diretor, dramaturgo e teórico brasileiro Augusto Boal (1931), em que um ator pode desempenhar, numa peça, todos os papéis, e um papel, salvo o de protagonista, pode ser interpretado por todos os atores, a fim de evitar o efeito ilusório do espetáculo, criando o afastamento crítico, bem como para reduzir o elenco, por medida de economia, a um número fixo de atores, tenha a peça qualquer número de personagens. Sistema de barracão. 1. Bras. Sistema vigente em certos locais do interior brasileiro, e no qual o fazendeiro paga aos empregados com vales, aceitos apenas no barracão da fazenda, onde se vendem artigos de primeira necessidade a preços mais elevados que o normal. Sistema de comunicação. 1. Comun. Sistema de circulação de mensagens entre dois pólos distintos no espaço ou no tempo. Compõe-se basicamente de: fonte, que produz a mensagem original; emissor, que codifica a mensagem em uma seqüência de sinais, transmitindo-os através de um determinado canal; canal, meio utilizado para enviar os sinais; receptor, que exerce operação reversa à do emissor; destinatário, a quem se deseja alcançar com a mensagem. Sistema de coordenadas. 1. Geom. Anal. Conjunto de n números que determinam univocamente a posição de um ponto num espaço n-dimensional. Sistema de equações. 1. Mat. Conjunto de equações que devem ter pelo menos uma solução que as satisfaça simultaneamente. Sistema de informações. 1. Inform. Sistema que manipula informações por meio do uso de banco de dados. Sistema de preços. 1. Econ. Conjunto de mecanismos de fixação de preços numa economia de mercado, visto como elemento determinante da alocação de recursos produtivos, e que se opõe ao sistema de planejamento econômico centralizado. Sistema fechado. 1. Fís. Aquele que pode trocar energia com o exterior, mas cujas paredes ou fronteiras não permitem a passagem de substâncias materiais. 2. Lóg. Sistema formal cujo domínio está definido com exatidão, e que não comporta nenhuma proposição que não se possa demonstrar como falsa, ou como verdadeira. Sistema geocêntrico. 1. Astr. Sistema cosmológico que admitia ser a Terra o centro do Universo, em torno da qual giravam todos os astros. sistema ptolomaico. Sistema heliocêntrico. 1. Astr. Sistema cosmológico que admite ser o Sol o centro do Universo, girando em torno dele os astros do sistema solar. sistema copernicano e sistema kepleriano. Sistema kepleriano. 1. Astr. Sistema cosmológico heliocêntrico, criado pelo astrônomo alemão Johann Kepler (1571-1630), e segundo o qual os planetas giram em torno do Sol seguindo órbitas elípticas. Sistema límbico. 1. Anat. Fisiol. Região cerebral formada pela circunvolução do corpo caloso e pela do hipocampo (3), e que atua sobre o funcionamento de vísceras, regulação metabólica e vida emocional. Sistema não-saturado. 1. Lóg. Sistema formal que comporta proposições que não se podem demonstrar nem como verdadeiras nem como falsas. Sistema natural. 1. Bot. Sistema de classificação no qual os caracteres empregados levam em conta as afinidades naturais das plantas, merecendo consideração, assim, todos os órgãos, conquanto se dê preferência à morfologia floral. Sistema nervoso autônomo. 1. Anat. Porção do sistema nervoso, tanto aferente quanto eferente, que inerva musculatura cardíaca e lisa, e controla secreções glandulares diversas. Não se encontra sob o controle da vontade, e divide-se em dois grandes setores: o simpático e o parassimpático. sistema nervoso vegetativo e sistema nervoso da vida vegetativa. Sistema nervoso central. 1. Anat. Porção do sistema nervoso composta de encéfalo, medula espinhal e meninges que os recobrem. Sistema nervoso da vida vegetativa. 1. Anat. V. sistema nervoso autônomo. Sistema nervoso periférico. 1. Anat. O conjunto formado por todos os integrantes do sistema nervoso que se encontram fora do crânio e da coluna vertebral. Sistema nervoso vegetativo. 1. Anat. V. sistema nervoso autônomo. Sistema presidencial. 1. V. presidencialismo. Sistema ptolomaico. 1. Astr. Sistema cosmológico geocêntrico, criado pelo astrônomo grego Cláudio Ptolomeu, no séc. II d. C., e segundo o qual todos os astros giravam em torno da Terra em movimentos circulares ou combinação de movimentos circulares. sistema geocêntrico. Sociedade Do lat. societate.] 1.Agrupamento de seres que vivem em estado gregário: sociedade humana; sociedade de abelhas. 2.Conjunto de pessoas que vivem em certa faixa de tempo e de espaço, seguindo normas comuns, e que são unidas pelo sentimento de consciência do grupo; corpo social: a sociedade medieval; a sociedade moderna. 3.Grupo de indivíduos que vivem por vontade própria sob normas comuns; comunidade: sociedade cristã; sociedade de hippies. 4.Meio humano em que o indivíduo se encontra integrado: A sociedade constitui-se de classes de diferentes níveis. 5.Relação entre pessoas; vida em grupo; participação, convivência, comunicação: O homem precisa da sociedade dos seus semelhantes. 6.Conjunto de indivíduos que mantêm relações sociais e mundanas: os prazeres da sociedade; homem de sociedade. 7.Grupo de pessoas que se submetem a um regulamento a fim de exercer uma atividade comum ou defender interesses comuns; agremiação, centro, grêmio, associação: Sociedade Brasileira de Autores Teatrais; Sociedade Protetora dos Animais; sociedade esportiva; sociedade secreta. 8.A sede de tais sociedades; clube, grêmio: Reunimo-nos aos sábados na sociedade. 9.Companhia de pessoas que se agrupam em instituições ou ordens religiosas; companhia. 10.Parceria, associação. 11.Jur. Contrato consensual pelo qual duas ou mais pessoas se obrigam a reunir esforços ou recursos para a consecução dum fim comum. 12.Sociol. Corpo orgânico estruturado em todos os níveis da vida social, com base na reunião de indivíduos que vivem sob determinado sistema econômico de produção, distribuição e consumo, sob um dado regime político, e obedientes a normas, leis e instituições necessárias à reprodução da sociedade como um todo; coletividade. Sociedade de consumo. 1. Regime econômico em que a produção tende crescentemente a uma elaboração cada vez mais diversificada e exigente de bens de consumo. Sociedades primitivas. 1. Etnol. V. povos naturais. Subjacente Do lat. subjacente.] 1.Que jaz ou está por baixo: camadas subjacentes. 2.Fig. Que não se manifesta, mas está oculto ou subentendido: propósitos subjacentes. sobrejacente. Tecnologia Do gr. technología, ‘tratado sobre uma arte’.] 1.Conjunto de conhecimentos, esp. princípios científicos, que se aplicam a um determinado ramo de atividade: tecnologia mecânica. 2.A totalidade desses conhecimentos: Vivemos a era da tecnologia. 3.Desus. Terminologia técnica. técnica. Tecnologia bipolar. 1. Microeletrôn. Processo de fabricação de circuitos integrados baseado em transistores bipolares. Tecnologia MOS. 1. Microeletrôn. Processo de fabricação de circuitos integrados baseado em transistores de efeito de campo de porta isolada e capacitadores MOS. Tese Do gr. thésis, ‘ato de pôr’, ‘proposição’, pelo lat. these.] 1.Proposição que se expõe para, em caso de impugnação, ser defendida. 2.Proposição formulada nos estabelecimentos de ensino superior e médio para ser defendida em público. 3.P. ext. Discussão da própria tese. 4.A publicação que contém uma tese. 5.Filos. O primeiro momento do processo dialético. dialética (3). 6.V. tésis. Em tese. 1. De acordo com o que se supõe; em princípio; em teoria. Topoi/tópico/cristalização Os topoi são lugares comuns que as pessoas utilizam como ponto de partida de uma argumentação . Tópica vem da palavra topoi que vem de topos que significa lugar comum. É a forma de argumentação a partir de lugares comuns Segundo WARAT seriam equivalentes dos princípios gerais do direito na terminologia tradicional. Ao redor destes é que os institutos de direito vão sendo amoldados. São exemplos de topoi: interesse social, interesse público, boa-fé, bem comum, autonomia da vontade, direitos individuais, Estado de Direito, sistema jurídico, legalidade, legitimidade, fins sociais da lei (ANDRADE, p. 202) Se considerados isoladamente, constituem a chamada tópica de primeiro grau. Se organizados, formam os chamados catálogos de topoi ou tópica de segundo grau. O raciocínio tópico parte de premissas verossímeis que cria um efeito de verdade. Por isto facilita também o consenso. A função dos topoi no Direito é permitir a superação das antinomias. Diante delas utiliza-se dos topoi para conferir aceitabilidade da escolha. Por isso é que podemos dizer, como o faz WARAT, que "através do tópico-retórico aflora o inequívoco caráter político-ideológico da atividade decisória." (apud ANDRADE, 1991, p. 203) . Os tópicos ou topoi são pontos de vista empregáveis em diversas instâncias, com validade geral, lançados na ponderação de pós e contras das opiniões e podem inferir o que é verdadeiro. “Assim, quando os meios convencionais para a resolução das questões concretas da vida forem insuficientes, v.g., nos casos das lacunas, o Juiz diante da situação sub judice, poderá valer-se dos topoi, isto é de pontos de vista que facilitam e orientam a sua argumentação, à luz daquilo que está inserido nos autos do processo.” Pelo exposto, já se adianta a necessidade de se notar a valia do princípio in dubio pro libertate, no que tange à interpretação de direitos fundamentais, sendo o referido princípio um verdadeiro topoi. Transcendência / Transcendente Aurélio transcendência lat. transcendentia, 'escalada (de um muro)'. S. f. 1. Qualidade ou estado de transcendente. 2. Rel. O conjunto de atributos do Criador (5) que lhe ressaltam a superioridade em relação à criatura. transcendente lat. transcendente. Adj. 2 g. 1. Que transcende; muito elevado; superior, sublime, excelso: 2 2. Que transcende do sujeito para algo fora dele. 3. Que transcende os limites da experiência possível; metafísico. nessas acepç.: transcendental. 4. Filos. Que se eleva além de um limite ou de um nível dado. 5. Filos. Que não resulta do jogo natural de uma certa classe de seres ou de ações, mas que supõe a intervenção de um princípio que lhe é superior. nesta acepç., a imanente (2). 6. Filos. Que ultrapassa a nossa capacidade de conhecer. 7. Filos. Que é de natureza diversa da de uma dada classe de fenômenos. ~ V. curva -, equação -, finalidade -, função -, número - e operação -. S. m. 8. Aquilo que é transcendente. 9. Mat. Número transcendente. Houaiss transcendência Datação 1672-1693. lat. transcendentia,ae 'ação de subir, de escalar' substantivo feminino 1 caráter do que é 1transcendente 2 superioridade de inteligência; perspicácia, sagacidade 3 importância superior Ex.: questões de grande t. 4 Rubrica: religião. para os teístas, qualidade de Deus em relação ao mundo e aos seres que Ele criou Antônimos: imanência transcendente Datação: sVI lat. transcendens,tis, part.pre. de transcendere 'passar subindo, atravessar, transpor' adjetivo de dois gêneros que transcende; transcendental 1 que excede os limites normais; superior, sublime Ex.: inspiração t. 2 que transcende a natureza física das coisas; metafísico Ex.: entidades t. 3 que está acima das ideias e dos conhecimentos ordinários Ex.: simbolismo t. 4 Rubrica: filosofia. na metafísica, esp. a neoplatônica e a escolástica, diz-se do ser ou princípio divino que, em sua perfeição e poder absolutos, está situado além da realidade sensível 5 Rubrica: filosofia. que, por não corresponder à experiência sensível, e a despeito de ser postulado pela razão, está além daquilo que pode ser humanamente conhecido (no kantismo, diz-se de princípio ou ideia) 6 Rubrica: filosofia. na fenomenologia e no existencialismo, diz-se da percepção mediatizada de objetos e realidades do mundo externo, em oposição ao que a consciência percebe imediatamente de si mesma 7 Rubrica: matemática. que não é algébrico Ex.: função t. substantivo masculino 8 o que é transcendente Universidade lat. universitate. 1.Universalidade. 2.Instituição de ensino superior que compreende um conjunto de faculdades ou escolas para a especialização profissional e científica, e tem por função precípua garantir a conservação e o progresso nos diversos ramos do conhecimento, pelo ensino e pela pesquisa. 3.P. ext. Edificação ou conjunto de edificações onde funciona essa instituição. 4.O pessoal docente, discente e administrativo da universidade (2): A universidade compareceu em peso às últimas homenagens ao seu reitor. Verdade lat. veritate. 1.Conformidade com o real; exatidão, realidade: a verdade do ocorrido. 2.Franqueza, sinceridade. 3.Coisa verdadeira ou certa: A verdade foi escamoteada por todos. 4.Princípio certo: A maioria das doutrinas políticas apresenta erros e verdades. 5.Representação fiel de alguma coisa da natureza: Há verdade neste quadro. 6.Caráter, cunho: A verdade de suas emoções não transparecia. 7.Filos. Objeto central da reflexão Filosófica, fio condutor em relação ao qual, em última instância, se definem, se aproximam e divergem as escolas Filosóficas. Verdade de fato. 1. Filos. Verdade que é contingente e cujo oposto é possível. Verdade de razão. 1. Filos. Verdade necessária e cujo oposto é impossível. De verdade. 1. V. em verdade: “Bonita, atraente, isto ela era, de verdade.” (Povina Cavalcanti, Volta à Infância, p. 177.) Em verdade. 1. Conforme a verdade; verdadeiramente; na realidade; de verdade; na verdade: “Quem o visse .... cuidaria que ele admirava aquele pedaço de água quieta enseada de Botafogo; mas, em verdade, vos digo que pensava em outra cousa.” (Machado de Assis, Quincas Borba, p. 1); “Ser lagarta, em verdade, / É uma coisa bem triste.” (Alberto de Oliveira, Poesias, 1a série, p. 233). Na verdade. 1. V. em verdade: “Basta saberes que és feliz, e então / Já o serás na verdade muito menos” (Raul de Leoni, Luz Mediterrânea, p. 71). Assuntos relacionados vocabulário filosofia linguagem Voltar Voltar para Linguagem